Lady Hawk
by capsarchick
Summary: A seasoned Army pilot and medical officer, LtC. Abernathy finds herself the possible target of Cobra. (Note: For those that like SnakeEyes and Scarlett-you're not going to find that here. Sorry. But, this is more Hawk-centric and yes, I did break up Scarlett and SnakeEyes up. )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Somewhere in the Middle East—1985_

Lieutenant Colonel Caroline Bradley Abernathy easily piloted the lithe Gulfstream jet through the air, her important passengers were safely ensconced in their seats, quietly sleeping. The flight from London, England where the commander of the U.S. Forces in the Middle East was stationed to Bahrain took but 5 hours in the jet, but, it was a good 5 hours for her passengers to get some much needed sleep. Quickly, the simple easy flight suddenly turned potentially deadly as two large blue aircraft dove onto the unarmed business jet. She looked at her young co-pilot, an Air Force first lieutenant who turned about six shades of white. He was fresh out of flight school and didn't quite make the cut for fighter school. Quickly, she understood why. He was scared. Of course, she silently wondered how he'd pulled this gig. He was one the few air force pilots she'd met that she wondered about how they'd made it to being a pilot. Most were among the best pilots in the world.

Quickly, she kicked the yoke to the right, coordinating with the rudder pedals. The aircraft turned at a 45 degree bank, the nose starting to drop slightly. Normally, Caroline would try to pull the nose up to maintain altitude, but, right now, she didn't care if she lost altitude. She was at 20,000 feet, she had room to move. She did care if she lost the planes bent on shooting her down. The move quickly awakened the slumbering passengers. But, that was the least of her worries at that moment, whether the General was happy while flying was less important than her to get the aircraft down safely and out from under these unknown aircraft.

"Call in the attack, Lieutenant! NOW!" She ordered as she wheeled the aircraft the other direction. Within minutes, she had lost 15,000 feet and was looking for the closest airfield as she suffered a compression stall in one engine. Acting quickly, she decreased her angle of attack to increase her airspeed, trying desperately trying to keep the aircraft in the air, long enough to land it at the small army airfield just in front of her. Then she felt the aircraft shudder as a round of ammunition streaked through her remaining engine. She was dead in the air. But, she did have the ability to glide in, if she could keep the airspeed above stall speed. Attitude equals airspeed, she kept repeating this mantra from flight school in her mind. She didn't care if she lost altitude, that's what she wanted, she just didn't want to lose it fast. Keep it coordinated, she added to the mantra. She realized she still had to lose some altitude before putting the aircraft on the ground, so she put the aircraft into slow s-turns and at the last minute, she straightened the aircraft's nose to land it on the airfield in front of her.

"Put the gear down and hope those fighters got those jackasses." She stated simply.

"Ma'am, the gear won't come down."

"Great! All passengers, prepare for impact, we're going belly land this thing. Hit the fuel shut-off valve."

The lieutenant did as he was told and the aircraft skidded along the runway to a sparking stop. Caroline was shot forward in her seat hitting both her head and slamming her left ankle into the rudder pedal. When she awoke a few minutes later, she was on a stretcher in the makeshift hospital.

The next thing she felt was her being thrown across the room as the blast struck the hospital. She was unconscious once again.

_The Pit—G.I. Joe Headquarters_

Hawk sat in his office staring intently at the rising pile of paperwork on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing that paperwork multiplied faster than rabbits and wondering, not for the first time, how, for a top secret unit, the paperwork could be so voluminous. For a fleeting second, he thought back to the night before when he had the chance to speak with his wife. They were planning a short vacation together as her tour of duty in the Middle East as an Army pilot was just about over and he had leave saved up. He thought how she was going to be pleasantly surprised that he was taking her to Hawaii and not to Schofield barracks this time around. He forced himself to turn back to the paperwork he had to finish and finish today.

"General Hawk, there's a call for you on line one. Its a Colonel Grenada from RamsteinAirBaseHospital." Hawk's secretary announced through the intercom. As he picked up the line, he wondered why a Colonel from Ramstein's hospital was calling him. He had no personnel deployed right now, so, he knew it wasn't about one of his personnel.

"Thank you." He punched the button and picked up the reciever. "General Abernathy." was his simple, terse answer. "How bad?...When?...Thank you. I'll take care of it and be there in a few hours." With that short exchange, he hung up the phone. The headache that had started with the paperwork, now grew worse with worry.

"Marie, have Duke and Flint report to me immediately. Along with Doc. Thank you." He spoke tersely into the intercom.

Five minutes later, he was trying to find a way to inform his men of the problem. He was fairly sure that they knew or at least guessed he was married, but, Hawk knew for a fact, they didn't know his wife was a pilot and an Army aviator at that.

"Gentlemen, I have a personal problem I need to attend to. Earlier today, an army aircraft was shot down. My wife was the pilot. Then the hospital she was taken to was hit by an attacking aircraft. She was injured, but the doctor over at Ramstein won't tell me how badly." The three men looked at their commanding officer incredulously. None of them knew Hawk was married, let alone knew his wife was both in the Army herself and a pilot. They could all see the concern on the man's face and it was Flint who spoke first.

"Sir, you need to go to her. I'll have Slipstream, Ace and Wild Bill prepare the Gulfstream for you. Doc, why don't you go with the General and see if you can help. We can handle everything here. In fact, we'll have the infirmary set up to receive her here so she can recuperate in quiet and safety."

Hawk looked at the younger man and simply nodded. Sometimes these men surprised him, yet at the same time, not so much. This was one of those times.

"Thank you Flint." Hawk responded. "Doc.." The rest of his thoughts were finished by Doc.

"I'll have a private room set up for her. And I'll be ready to go in about 20 minutes, General."

"Thank you." The General stood and put his hands on his desk. "Do me a favor gentlemen, please keep information this in the utmost of confidence and with discretion." The three men nodded their acknowledgment. "Thank you I will return as soon as I can. Dismissed" All three men came swiftly to attention and saluted just before leaving.

"Uhm, General" Duke started.

"Yes."

"Good luck, I hope everything is alright and we'll be thinking of you."

"Thank you, Duke. Oh and you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Of course, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the General safely on his way to Ramstein air base in Germany where his wife had been transported following the blast, the rest of the team set out to look into the blast and its origins. The country of Bahrain may have been in a state of civil unrest, they really weren't considered a major target. So, the team automatically thought it odd that a simple US military hospital would be targeted for any reason. Duke and Flint asked Lady Jaye and Scarlett to look into a possible Cobra connection. And, in accordance with the General's wishes, the didn't discuss why they wanted to know. They also didn't explain that the General's wife was involved in a plane crash at the very same airfield before the hospital attack. They hoped they'd find that information out for themselves.

"Why are we checking into this Flint?" Lady Jaye voiced the exact question both She and Scarlett had.

"Call it a hunch. Something seems off with this one."

"How so?" Lady Jaye cocked her head quizzically.

"Think about it, Bahrain is one of the most prolific oil producing areas in the world and..."

"And if Cobra can control the oil fields there they can control.." Lady Jaye cut off Flint, finishing most of his thoughts.

"They can control a good chunk of the world's oil supply." Scarlett finished. "Not something they haven't tried already and it makes sense, but why take out a military hospital?" Scarlett asked.

"Its a US military hospital. Besides, that may not have been the original target. They could have just been out to get the base itself."

"Makes sense, take out the protection." Lady Jaye stated. "We'll look into it. Give us a few hours."

"Thanks Lady Jaye." Flint responded before he walked away.

"What are you really thinking?" Duke asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the ladies.

"I don't know, but Scarlett did ask a valid question." Flint said. "Why a hospital? And why THAT hospital? It doesn't make sense unless."

"Unless they were after Hawk's wife." Duke pointed out what Flint was already thinking.

"Exactly. But, how did they know she was even there? We didn't even know it. To be honest, if you wanted the commander of G.I. Joe, what better way to go, then to go after his wife. But, I'll bet they didn't think she'd be transferred to another base with more security." Flint thought aloud.

"You don't Hawk should've gone with an escort do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Flint replied simply. "Like I said to Lady Jaye, something doesn't feel right"

"I know what you mean. Do we have anyone we can send to check up on him?" Duke acknowledged.

"Who's our most secretive and least conspicuous person?" Flint asked.

"Most secretive, Snake-eyes. Least conspicuous, if he takes that damned balaclava off, Beachhead."

"Beachhead? He's the loudest mouth we have." Flint disagreed.

"Sure, on the battlefield and the PT field, but on covert ops, he's easily overlooked." Duke pointed out.

"Fine, let's send him and Cover Girl in to keep an eye on Hawk. Now, let's figure out the best cover for the two of them." Flint conceded.

"You know, this whole attack may not have anything to do with Hawk."

"Yeah, I know, but, until we know for sure, we need to assume it is." Flint agreed and the two men walked off to find their two newest covert operatives.

_Ramstein Air Base Hospital, Germany._

Hawk walked into Ramstein's medical center not knowing exactly what to expect. Not one person he'd encountered would give him any information and in his experience, that usually wasn't good. As he approached the room number he was given, adrenaline coursed ever more vigorously through his body. With the little information he'd been given, he began to expect his wife to be seriously injured or worse. But, never in a million years did he expect to hear her from halfway down the hallway. With the sound of her voice yelling at the nurse trying to give her medication, at least that's what it sounded like from that distance, the increased pace he'd already been holding suddenly became an all-out run. The adrenaline changed from fear to relief at that sound. He knew at that moment, she was fine.

"General, you can't go in there." One of the young Air Force nurses yelled in vain as the General pushed right past her anyway. She was fairly sure that she wouldn't be able to hold the Brigadier General back even if she tried.

"I don't care Lieutenant. Now, out of my way and let me see my wife." With that, Hawk pushed his way into the room. Entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of his wife, bruised, battered, in a leg cast from the knee down and a bandage on her forehead, but alive and while she looked a little worse for wear, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Carrie? My god, you look..."

"I look awful, Clay, just say it." Carrie Abernathy said looking at her husband.

"I was going to say, Beautiful."  
"Oh give me a break, I look horrible!"

"Considering I thought you might have been in a coma or worse, sweetheart, you have never been more beautiful. Even more beautiful than the days you gave birth to Kerry and Jamie when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful." He walked up to her almost dropping to his knees as he took her bruised hand in his. At that moment, even the nurses stopped seeing a one-star general, but they saw a husband deeply in love with his wife.

From their distant vantage point, Cover Girl and Beachhead saw another side to their commander. One that made Cover Girl, the resident, kick-ass tank jockey nearly swoon. Instead, she looked at her teammate, who for once wasn't wearing his silly mask. Beachhead looked down at the almost doe-eyes of his teammate and just rolled his eyes, not understanding the reasoning behind them.

"Aww, come on Beach. Even you can find that romantic."

"They're violatin' frat regs." was his simple response.

"How? they're both officers, they're not stationed together and I'm pretty sure the Army would have gotten them years ago." She pointed out. "Now, lighten up. I, for one, think its great he loves his wife that much. I hope I find someone who'd love me as much as that." She didn't voice that she wished it would be him, but Beachhead knew anyway. It wasn't exactly a secret. Though for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. "don't you wish that?"

"Don't rightly know. Ain't never felt it." Beachhead admitted.

"Not even your parents?" Cover Girl asked incredulously. She couldn't imagine a parent not loving their kids that much. But then, maybe she could. Her mother kept pushing her into modeling even though she knew Courtney hated it.

"I don't know, maybe" His southern drawl thickened.

"Well, I'll bet there's at least one person out there that feels that way about you." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing lightly. Even he was shocked when he looked down at her, smiled and squeezed her hand back. With that, she smiled hopefully, let go of his hand and turned back to the scene of their CO and his wife.

Back in the room, Hawk leaned up and kissed his wife.

"Who told you I was dead?" Caroline asked worried that the Army medical corps was disseminating to the families of the soldiers.

"No one, but no one told me anything else either. All I was told was that a bomb exploded at the hospital you were at after the crash and there were seven people killed. They did tell me you were fine after the crash, at least."

"So, you thought I might have been one of them?" Carrie searched her husband's face. "If I'd have known they didn't tell you anything, I would have had them tell you." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Well, it's alright now, you're here and I'm fine."

"It's not alright damn it." Hawk ground out as he pounded his fist against the wall.

"General, please." A young blonde captain, a nurse pleaded.

"Please what Captain? Please don't be angry that someone damn near blew up my wife or be angry that you people felt it necessary to not tell me she was alive?" He lashed out at the young woman who was now literally shaking in her boots.

"Clay, please, for me, calm down. I'm okay and yes, they should have told you what my condition was. I believe we should change the policy of what is told to the families. Do you not agree Captain?" Lieutenant Colonel Caroline Abernathy's voice just surfaced. She was no longer the patient, but the commander, the doctor, the self-assured pilot.

Hawk was going to ask the five questions he and his wife had set up so that they could verify each other's identity. But, the attitude and several other identifying features that Hawk could see and no one, save for him and his wife would know about, cinched her positive identification. He didn't bother asking the questions.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll have General Christensan speak with you about the policy Ma'am, Sir." From a distance, both Cover Girl and Beachhead felt bad for the young Captain, it was bad enough she was getting it both barrels from the Abernathys, but, now she had to speak with her commanding officer because of one angry Brigadier General and one equally angry Lieutenant Colonel. The woman retreated as fast as she could possibly do almost running into Doc as she did so.

"Well, now that that is cleared up, lets get you ready for transport." Hawk stated simply, his voice suddenly back to normal.

"Transport, where?" Both his wife and the remaining nurse in the room said simultaneously.

"Back to the states, you're going to recuperate at my base."

"Why?" Caroline questioned her husband.

"Safety and to be honest, we have better medical facilities, Ma'am. I'm Doctor Carl Greer. Your husband and the rest of his unit call me Doc. But, somehow, that moniker may not be appropriate here." Doc said as he walked into the room carrying Caroline's medical chart. "Okay, lets see if you're ready for transport and what exactly is going on here." He opened her medical chart and began reading it. "Lieutenant, can you please get me Dr. Abernathy's x-rays?" He ordered the remaining nurse. He also referred to Caroline's degree. Despite being a pilot for the Army, she also was a graduate of MedicalSchool. She just decided she'd much rather fly, although if necessary, the Army could pull her into the medical corps if they wanted to. "Well, they have you on Demerol for the pain, how is that working for you?"

"Eh? So so. But, since they set the ankle, I'm not really in any pain." Caroline liked this doctor. He was no-nonsense and clearly had an intelligence she admired. "Where did you go to Med school?"

"Johns Hopkins. Now, do you have any pain anywhere else? Your head? The file says you were unconscious for about 10 minutes."

"I'm a Harvard woman myself. And no, not really. Occasionally, there's some pain. Nor do I have any double vision either and no other symptoms of a concussion if that's what you're thinking."

"Actually, Ma'am, I was thinking either hematoma or other contusion injury. They never did do an MRI of your head. But, then, this hospital doesn't have one. Mine does. I'm not happy about transporting via air without knowing the extent of your head injury at this point. But, I don't seem to have a choice." Doc answered the doctor. "Sir, as soon as I see her x-rays, I think we will leave."

"Very good, let me tell our security guards out there know." Hawk indicated with a tilt of his head the presence of Cover Girl and Beachhead. Doc smiled. He hadn't even noticed the two soldiers.

"Sneeden, Krieger, will you come in here." Because of their current location in a military hospital, he dropped the code names.

Both the young soldiers looked at each other and then at Hawk, just before entering as requested.

"You didn't know I knew you were there, did you? Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, it wasn't hard to pick you two out. No matter how inconspicuous you tried to look." Hawk smiled. "Besides, knowing Flint and Duke like I do, I knew they wouldn't let me go anywhere without a protection detail. Now, let me introduce you to my wife. Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden, Corporal Courtney Krieger, this is my wife, Lieutenant Colonel Caroline Abernathy."

"Ma'am" Both the soldiers jumped to attention and saluted the woman.

"At ease, and its Doctor, not Ma'am." Caroline smiled and then turned back to Hawk. "So when do we leave, Clay?"

"As soon as we can, it's all dependent on Doc right now." Hawk explained.

Back at the Pit, Flint tossed and turned in his bed. Lady Jaye was working late at trying to determine the origin of the bomb that had injured Hawk's wife. He knew she was safe, but he couldn't get the thought of Lady Jaye being hurt or worse and her not knowing the depths of his feelings for her. He knew he loved her and probably as deeply as Hawk clearly loved his wife. Flint finally gave in to the restlessness and sat up. A few seconds later, he was padding his way up to the computer room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in Duke's quarters, he and Scarlett were watching a movie, one of her choices and one they'd probably seen about a hundred times. It was a sappy romance from the forties or fifties. Duke couldn't tell, he wasn't really paying attention, he just put it into the video machine for her, anything to make her happy. He heard a slight sniffling sound and looked over to see his normally kick-butt, take names and numbers later girlfriend with tears forming in her bright blue eyes at the end of the movie. Although he knew the tears came every time they watched the movie and he knew they were tears of joy, something he never did understand, he still hated to see them. And for some reason, this time they seemed different.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he draped his arm around her bringing her head to his chest in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of tears.

"Oh, I was just thinking I'd like to be loved like that some day." She sniffed out and although she was typically as tough as any man on the team, deep down, she was like most women, a romantic.

"You already are." Duke smiled down into her upturned face.

"Really?"

"Really, I love you, have since the day I met you. Even when you were with Snake-eyes." He leaned down to kiss her gently, sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Well, in that case, let's go to bed." Scarlett said seductively. "You can show me just how much, Man of action."

"Oh, I can definitely show you just how much of a man of action I can be." He smiled and they headed to his bedroom.

Flint found Lady Jaye alone in the intelligence office still plugging away at the computer. She didn't even look away from the screen when he walked up behind her.

"I think I found something." was all she said letting him know she knew he was in the room and that she knew it was, in fact, him.

"Really?" He murmured as he wound his arms over her shoulders, around her neck and began to place delicate kisses on the back of her neck right where he knew he'd get the most reaction from her.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you what I found out." She chastised. "Besides, what if someone catches us?"

"Well, right now, I don't want to know. And I don't care. I just want to spend time with my very beautiful, very smart, very capable girlfriend. So, why don't you take the rest of the night off and let's go back to my quarters." He said simply in between the kisses he was planting on her neck.

"Flint, you told me to work on this and get the information as fast as I could." She scolded.

"And now, I'm telling you to take a break." He moved around to the front of her. "Look, I can see you're tired and you're no good to the team without rest or a break. So, let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure." He smiled that crooked smile that always got to her.

"I could use a break" She said as she stood up stretching her back. "We really need to get better chairs or hire a masseuse."

"How about I give you a massage when we get back to my quarters." He said placing his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the intel room.

Back in his quarters, she turned to him and the first thing she did was reach up and kiss him. He kissed her back gently, tenderly with all the love he felt for this woman. It was a rare kiss from him, but it was one she loved as much as she loved the gruff kisses he gave. All his kisses made her toes curl and this one even more so as he deepened the kiss and then pushed her away slightly so he could look down into her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, in fact, I'd have to say, everything is just right. I just want to look at you. Do you know how beautiful you are? And how much I love you?"

"Flint!" She breathed out, surprised at his question. Deep down, she knew he loved her, but he never actually said the words to her. "I love you too."

"So, let's do something weird, let's get married." He pushed her away for a minute and walked to a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's not the proposal I was planning, but, yes, I'm serious." He opened the box to reveal a simple heart-shaped solitaire diamond. It wasn't ostentatious, but, still the diamond sparkled like a thousand stars in the sky and there were simple keys on either side of the diamond. It was clearly a one of a kind ring, specially designed for her.

"Oh my god, yes!" Lady Jaye then did the one thing he'd never heard her do, squeal.

"I love you." He kissed her again and then slipped the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" Even though he knew this woman like the back of his hand, he was still nervous that she'd find it not to her liking.

"I love it! It's absolutely beautiful." Lady Jaye looked up into his worried eyes.

"I chose the heart to show you that you already have mine and if you looked on either side of the diamond, you'll see two keys. They were put there to show you that you have the keys to my very being and my very heart and that for as long as you'll have me, I'll always be open and bare to you. Alison, you are the light of my life, the love I never thought I'd find and I knew the day I met you that my life would never be the same. I never want to live without you." He smiled. "It sounded so much better in the speech I was going to give you when I asked you properly." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Dashiell Faireborn, it's the most exquisite ring I've ever seen." She reached up to hold his face in her hands. "And the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Browning, Yeats and Shakespeare have absolutely nothing on Faireborn. I love you, I have for a very long time and I never even dreamed that you loved me as much as I do you. You just made me the happiest woman in the world." She kissed him again. Now, lets go to bed and I can show you how much I love it." She smiled "And you!" With that, she reached up and kissed him running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. Since he wasn't wearing his typical button-down shirt, she pulled his t-shirt up over his head as he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it aside revealing a simple white lace bra. Slowly, he kissed his way down to to the lace as she ran her hands up his chest. They moved their way to his bed where they made love slowly, deliberately.

Lying together, her back up against his front, his arms around her and their left hands entwined, she turned her face up to him after admiring the ring he had placed on her finger just a couple of hours before.

"You know, this wasn't exactly how I planned to ask you." He said simply. "I wanted to make it special."

"I don't know, I thought it was just perfect." She smiled up at him, turning her body onto her back so she could see his entire face.

"I planned a romantic dinner, out under the stars, Roadblock's not going to be happy. I had him preparing your favorite meal on Friday." He smiled again.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A few weeks. I chose Friday because its..."

"My birthday." She finished. "Dash, sometimes you amaze me." She laughed. "You sound so gruff and tough, but deep down, you're a hopeless romantic."

"Hapless is more like it after tonight." He laughed. "And don't let that get out. It'll ruin my reputation as a hard-ass." He laughed.

"Don't worry, this is one secret I want to stay mine." She sat up slightly to kiss him before falling asleep soundly in his arms, right where they both wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flint walked into the control room the next day, still happy about last night's events. In fact, he was whistling when he caught sight of his fiancee's brown hair seated at the main computer and silently, he realized how much he liked the thought that she was his fiancee. She was his and the diamond he'd painstakingly chosen shone brightly enough to mark that status. Obviously, Scarlett and Cover Girl hadn't seen it yet or he'd be hearing about it by now.

"So, you finally did it, huh, buddy?" Duke clasped a hand over Flint's shoulder nodding towards the ring on Lady Jaye's hand.

"Yeah, no way I'm letting that one go." He smiled at his friend.

"Don't blame you there." Duke agreed.

"I take it Scarlett doesn't know yet." It was more a statement than a question.

"No, and thank god, I'd be next." Duke laughed.

"You think it'll be that bad?" Flint asked. "Being married to Scarlett that is?"

"No, I just have a feeling those two would want a double wedding. Hey, you're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"What, No! Never. I love that lady!" Flint's face widened in surprise. "And I could just see it, matching tuxes." He laughed.

"Tux, hell, When I tie the knot, I'm wearing my dress uniform!" Duke smiled. "And it's normal to wonder, you know. No one's questioning how much you love her."

"Ah, so you are thinking about it?" Flint dropped the subject of worrying about what it would be like to be married.

"Never said I wasn't" Duke responded. "Just one question, how do you plan to get past the Army? You're one of her commanders."

"Simple, we're two different branches of the Army. So, technically, we're not in the same chain of command. Besides, she's actually listed directly under Hawk as his personnel specialist. I'm in the operational staff. So, according to the regs, no fraternization." Flint pointed out. "Hawk and I looked it up about 2 months ago. When I started planning this."

"Smart, finding that loophole. Two months? Wow." Duke laughed. "Come on lets find out what your fiancee' has found out."

The two men walked over to Lady Jaye.

"What have you learned about the attack?" Duke asked.

"Not much, only that the base was simple MASH unit sent to help the country with its revolution. The people are fighting their government, but not Cobra. In fact, Cobra has stayed out of this one which is odd because of the country's oil reserves. Anyway, the only two things odd about this place was one of the pilots there and that's where the Commander in Chief of the U.S. Forces in the Middle East, General James Riedman, was there. The pilot was a Lieutenant Colonel Caroline Abernathy, wife of none other than..." She fell off as a picture of a ten years younger, then Captain Caroline Abernathy appeared on the screen.

"Brigadier General Clayton Abernathy." Both Flint and Duke said simultaneously.

"What is it you're not telling me?" She narrowed her eyes at the two men, who clearly tried to ignore the glare.

"Is there any indication Cobra's even interested in being involved. I mean, it would be a boon for Cobra to get their hands on General Riedman" Duke asked staring at the pretty blonde's photo. She was a stunning young woman. But, then that was taken when the woman was 30 and right out of residency.

"As a matter of fact, yes. One of the nurses said she saw a blue airplane attack." Lady Jaye informed.

"A Cobra rattler." Flint ground out. "Thanks, Lady Jaye." He tried to sound as professional as he could.

"You know, Colonel Abernathy could've been the target. It would make sense if they wanted to get to Hawk. His wife is the best route to take. " Lady Jaye noticed the almost imperceptible wince from both men. "But, you already figured that out, didn't you? Which makes no sense, considering what I had to do to get access to her file. According to her 'official' personnel file, Hawk's wife is dead." She narrowed her eyes at the men again and both men felt the javelins flashing from her green eyes.

"Told you she was a keeper." Duke stated simply. "Yes, we figured that out, but Hawk asked us to keep this quiet. He didn't want anyone to know. That, and we really weren't sure. General Riedman could've been the target as well. " He could tell his best friend was about to get into hot water. "What we really don't know is, why? Why now?"

"Well, that base wasn't exactly well protected. But then, Colonel Abernathy's last assignment were worse, security wise. And if they helped the rebels, and they win..."  
"Cobra has control of the country and its oil fields." Flint finished.

"You know, I'm glad you two are getting married. This is creepy, I feel like I'm with Tomax and Xamot." Duke stated.

"Wait, you two are getting married? You're off the market Lady Jaye?" Breaker said incredulously.

"Yes, she is." Flint stared the technician down as he placed a proprietary hand on Lady Jaye's shoulder to emphasize the point.

"Well, it's about time! Wonder who won the pool?" Breaker said.

"What pool?" Both Lady Jaye and Flint roared.

"The one where Flint would finally ask you to tie the knot." Breaker shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'of course'.

"There was a pool on whether we'd get married?" Lady Jaye said, turning her glare on the technician.

"Well, actually, like I said, it was more along the lines of whether if Flint would actually ask."

"What?" Flint yelled.

"Well, most of us figured you'd never be anything but a bachelor."

"Well, you bet wrong." Flint ground out.

"Yeah, well, I didn't win anyway. And congratulations! You're getting' one helluva lady." Breaker turned back to his computer screen."

"He bet wrong on what?" Scarlett entered the room and looked at Lady Jaye and like most women, immediately noticed that where there had been no ring on Lady Jaye's left hand, the ring finger was now adorned by a single diamond solitaire. "Oh my god! He finally did it! It's about time!" Scarlett rushed over to Lady Jaye's hand and turned it every which way but loose to get a good look at the ring.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Flint looked at Duke, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just say, we all know you, buddy. You never came across as the marrying type." Duke said simply, slapping Flint on the back.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Scarlett sighed out and then started on dates and planning questions.

"Oh no, let's get out of here before..." Duke whispered.

"Duke, did you see this ring?"

"It's very lovely, Flint Ole' buddy, you did a good job."

"A good job! He did a great job. I'd love a ring just like that one day."

"You were saying, Duke ole' buddy?" Flint smiled slapping a hand on Duke's shoulder knowing his friend was probably about to fall himself.

"Well, she didn't exactly say the words that she wanted me to..." Duke whispered.

"Oh, but she will, she will."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Duke smiled tightly. It wasn't that he didn't consider marrying Scarlett, but, he did value his life and he guessed that even though she and Snake-eyes had broken up and they had started seeing each other, Snake-eyes might not take the idea all that well. "Has anyone heard from Hawk since he left?" Duke changed the subject.

"No, but Beachhead did check in. It seems he and Cover Girl were made by the General." Duke responded.

"Great" was the simple one word response.

"Well, Hawk's not exactly the unobservant type." Duke smiled. "You really didn't expect him not to pick up on those two, did you?"

"Well, I was hoping." Flint sighed "Lady Jaye, can you see if we can find out why Cobra would want General Riedman. Did they plan on hurting him or capturing him?"

"Of course, I've actually already been working on it"

"And?"

"Still not finding anything there, yet. I'm not even sure they knew either one of the were there."  
"Then why that base, that hospital?" Flint asked to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wild Bill carefully put the lithe gulfstream jet on the ground, his cargo was, in his mind, somewhat fragile with the General and his wife, who was suffering from several fractures and other injuries that kept her in the supine position for the flight. At least, that was how Doc wanted it. The entire flight from Ramstein, Germany to the desert in Utah had taken the jet nearly 10 hours and that didn't include the stopovers in England, and McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey. About an hour from the secret base, Wild Bill let Doc know so that he could give the medical team a heads-up to be ready to receive the patient.

As soon as he finished taxiing the jet up to the main hanger, he shut down the engines, ran through his checklist and walked back to find his commanding general asleep next to his wife, her hand in his and the crème de la crème of the flight, Beachhead asleep on the couch, Cover Girl's head on his chest and his arm wrapped possessively around Cover Girl's shoulders. While Wild Bill was going to respect his commander, Beachhead was a different story. He managed to reach behind the co-pilot's seat for the small camera he kept. Before waking his passengers, Wild Bill snapped a few photos of the slumbering couple. Now, all the ornery sergeant major had to do was make one small remark about fraternization regulations and Bill had him. Wild Bill smiled as he tucked the camera back behind the seat and went about carefully awakening his passengers starting with the General.

"General, Ma'am, we're here." Wild Bill quietly and gently nudged Hawk before turning to Beachhead and Cover Girl.

Before the lieutenant colonel was fully awake, Doc was checking her over under the very watchful eye of Hawk.

"Okay, we can move her. Hawk, she's going to be fine." He reassured the General again. "I will want to get a couple more x-rays and maybe an MRI." Doc stated simply. "It looks like all of these fractures are from the crash. Not sure about the head injury yet. But, I need to get her off the plane to find out." With that, the medical team carefully removed the General's wife from the plane and once there, although Hawk didn't want to leave his wife, Doc ushered him out of the room. Doc figured the only reason was because he trusted Doc that Hawk left the room.

"What did you find out about the attack?" Hawk asked walking into the control room.

"Sir?" Flint questioned his commanding officer, trying not to let his CO know that they had been checking up on the attack.

"Flint, I already know both you and Duke looked into the attack."

"Yes sir." Flint sounded defeated at having been caught. "Basically, all we have found was that the only target we could find was General Riedman. No one would have known that the pilot was your wife. When she filed her flight plan, she listed her maiden name, not yours."

"Yes, well, she always would. Carrie and I were always careful not to let on about our relationship. Both our jobs make us prime targets. Which is one reason why, if you look at my 'official' file, it says my wife and children died in a car accident. Obviously, that is not true. Hers says she never married. Again, not true. Hell, even our kids have fake files in the academies. The Naval and Air Force Academies had to keep Kerry and Jamie's files under tight rein as well. We have the real paperwork that shows we are married and our respective commanders know, but, if someone were to look for the information, unless it's released by us, you wouldn't find it. Which is how I knew you were checking into the crash and the bombing. I had to be called for permission to have the information released." Hawk explained. Flint and Duke hadn't counted on the General having that safeguard in place. "I will tell you, I wasn't happy to find out that you had violated my orders to not look into this until I said so. But, I understand why you did it."

"Yes, sir." Flint stated simply taking the slight admonishment.

"How is your wife doing sir?"

"She's alright. A couple of broken bones and a concussion. But, otherwise in good shape."

"Sir, I know that you probably don't want us to ask, but, are you absolutely certain that is your wife? I mean Cobra has been known to impersonate people." Duke didn't exactly want to broach that question and he almost stammered over the question.

"Yes, I'm sure it's my wife." Hawk glared at the sergeant. "But, before you ask, no, I didn't run through her five questions, but, then, to be honest I was a bit more worried about her at the time than if Cobra had replaced my wife. Even so, those questions are designed to be asked if we can't see or touch each other. But, yes, I am sure it's my wife. Now, can we get to the original question? What have you found out about the attack."

"Really, not much sir. But, basically, the area is in a revolution. General Riedman was on his way to investigate and visit with troops sent there with the UN forces when his plane was attacked. We don't know who the attackers were, but, until we can talk to your wife, we won't know. But, can I make a suggestion?" Duke asked.

"Yes, you may."

"We send a team to the crash site and the bomb site to investigate."

"Good idea. Lady Jaye, you and three others of your choosing, go to the crash and bomb sites to investigate. Oh and Congratulations."

"Sir?"

"The bump under your glove on your left hand. I see Flint asked and you obviously accepted." Hawk stated simply with a smile.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. But, we still have to get through the Army. They'll never agree to us getting married.[1]"

"That's where I come in. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you." Hawk smiled. "Personally, I love marriage. Best thing I ever did." With that, Hawk left the room and headed to the medical center.

* * *

[1]Note: Based on research of old regulations, prior to March of 2000; the United States Army allowed marriages between officers and enlisted, however, there were several stipulations: 1) the couple could not be serving in the same line of command (Flint would be Combat Arms Branch, Lady Jaye, Quartermaster Corps (technically) and 2) the Commander of the unit(s) had to sign off on it. After March, 2000, it was no longer permitted unless 1) the marriage occurred before the new regulation took effect or 2) both were enlisted and married prior to one being commissioned—That regulation is still in effect for ALL SERVICES. (I was AF, we have had this regulation since the 1950's).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The attack on the aircraft and hospital was brilliant, Commander. Not only did we injure several civilians, but we were able to capture the US Army chief of staff and the government will be blamed." Destro stated simply.

"Perfect. Nothing like injuring a few civilians to incite anger and rioting against the government."Cobra Commander stated.

"What's even better is, if our plan works perfectly, the government will even be blamed for the capture of General Riedman and the United States Army along with GI Joe will be at the ready to help us take over the country." The Baroness chimed in, in her heavily accented voice.

"Even better, GI Joe working for Cobra! With their help, we will take over the world, one country at a time and they won't even know it." Cobra Commander smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Halfway to the medical center, Hawk heard his wife's yelps of pain followed by her voice of authority, although he wasn't sure if it was the voice of medical authority or pilot authority telling the nurses to 'leave me the hell alone'. And although he hated to hear her screaming in pain, he loved the feistiness. A feisty and bossy Caroline meant she was feeling better and she was going to be alright. So, as hard as it may have been, he resisted the urge to break into an all out run to try and calm his wife down and convince her to allow the medical team to do their jobs. But, he knew that although she may not practice medicine herself, she was a physician and already knew to allow them to do that.

When he reached the room, he leaned against the door, looking on while his wife complained about what the team was doing with her ankle.

"You know, you have to let them do their jobs, Carrie." He said laughingly but still with the air of a authority he perfected from the academy.

"Clay, they're moving my damned ankle into positions it simply can't move in this damned cast. And they want me to take the codeine, which is absolutely useless for pain, which I wasn't in until they started moving my ankle around."

"Well, did you ask why they are moving your ankle and did you ask for better pain medication? I'm sure Doc has something." He asked still leaning against the door jamb.

"Of course I asked. But, I didn't get an answer." Carrie answered.

"Would you like me to ask Doc for you?"

"Hmmph, I guess, if it'll make you feel better." She sighed out.

"Honey, it's not if it will make me feel better, it's if it will make you feel better." He walked over and kissed his wife on her forehead. "I love you and I hate seeing you in pain." He smiled down at her.

"Fine. Go ahead." She stated. "And I know. I love you too." She replied smiling up at him.

Hawk left in search of Doc when he noticed Flint holding up a very lethargic Lady Jaye followed by Alpine and Bazooka carrying Duke who was laying on an army issue litter clearly trying to keep from yelling in pain along with four other members of the team complaining of a myriad of issues from twisted ankles to possibly broken legs and even near unconsciousness. Ripcord was being held up by Scarlett and Cover Girl.

"What the hell happened?" Hawk demanded.

"Not sure with Lady Jaye and Ripcord over there, but, the rest are Beachhead's newest obstacle. Everyone fell into a damned 4 foot hole after going over across a 6 inch wide beam and then over a 6 foot wall." Flint responded. "Neither Jaye nor Ripcord made it that far before nearly passing out." There was worry in the younger man's voice.

"How many casualties are there?"

"I have no idea. As of when I grabbed Jaye, there were at least 6 total, including Duke over there and heck, even Snake-eyes got caught in it." Flint responded. "Is there someplace I can put her down?" He looked down at his fiancee' with worry filling his face.

"Oh, yeah. Doc!" Hawk yelled.

"Yes?" was the one word answer from the physician.

"Where can Flint put Lady Jaye?"

"Oh, over there on that gurney. God, right now, I could really use another doctor." Doc stated simply as he pointed to his right to the only empty gurney in the center.

"Ask no more, I can help." Caroline Abernathy stated hobbling out on the broken ankle.

"Carrie, you can't help out. Not in that condition."

"I am in a walking cast, Clay and you heard the man, he needs another doctor. Well, I did graduate medical school, passed my boards, so I think I qualify, don't you?" She stood there defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"But, Carrie..." He never got to finish his thoughts  
"I don't tell you how to run a special operations unit and I don't tell you when you can't. So, don't you dare tell me how to act like either a doctor or a pilot! Clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Flint, Duke and even Doc turned to their CO and watched him throw up his hands in defeat at the admonishment from the woman.

"Sir, are you going to accept that?" Flint asked.

"Son, after twenty-four years of marriage to a very headstrong, stubborn woman, I've learned to pick my battles very wisely. I swear marriage is a better instructor than West Point ever could be. You'll learn soon enough." Hawk sighed, then smiled and winked at the Warrant Officer who just stared after his CO. "I'll just talk to her later and hopefully, though I seriously doubt this will happen, she'll understand why I worry about her and see my point of view." Hawk sighed and with that, the two men watched as Caroline Abernathy quickly and deliberately evaluated the situation, taking over the infirmary, much to the consternation of Doc. But, right at that moment with at least 10 patients coming in with various lower limb injuries and two nearly unconscious team members, Doc was grateful for the help. Even if she was a patient herself and taking over.

Caroline walked over to Lady Jaye first to find out exactly why the young woman was lethargic and nearly unconscious.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Abernathy, what is your name?" Caroline smiled and Flint really looked at his commander's wife and realized what a beautiful woman she was. Still trim and not one single gray hair or wrinkle marring her lovely features and when she smiled, Flint could understand why Hawk was still looking at her like a love sick puppy. Her blue eyes shone brighter than all the stars in the sky. It was hard to believe the woman was in her forties, she still looked like a young woman in her twenties. And her way with people was beyond amazing.

"Its Alison, Ma'am. Corporal Alison Hart-Burnett." Flint answered for Lady Jaye and not using her code name because he wasn't sure how much Hawk had told his wife about the unit. He also guessed she was one who tended to follow regulations.

"And you are?" Caroline asked the young man who walked up to her and Lady Jaye, taking Lady Jaye's hand in his.

"Warrant Officer Dash Faireborn, Ma'am. I'm her fiancee'"

"Well, Mr. Faireborn, it is good to meet you and you have a very pretty young fiancee'. Now, can you tell me what happened?" Caroline smiled at him. Inside, she wasn't sure she liked the idea that a Warrant Officer was engaged to a Corporal, but that didn't matter while she was standing there taking care of the young woman in front of her.

"She was on the obstacle course and about halfway through she stopped and said she didn't feel well, but really didn't say how. Then, she said she was lightheaded and I caught her just before she passed out." Flint said simply.

"Was it hot outside?" Caroline started her barrage of questions.

"Not really." Flint answered.

"Did she eat something before going out?"

"Her normal breakfast, one egg white, bacon and toast with coffee."

"Water?"  
"She had about a canteen full beforehand."

"Has she been sick lately? Anything?"  
"No, not that I've noticed and she's pretty easy to tell when she's sick even when she tries to hide it."

"Okay, here's a delicate one. Could she be pregnant?"  
"Oh boy." Flint blew out as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Warrant Officer, could she be pregnant?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, technically, she could be, but, we're usually very careful."  
"But not always?"

"No ma'am. Sometimes we forget about...well... you know." Duke watched as his friend attempted to explain this one with amusement.

"Well, we'll start there and take some blood. Meanwhile, let's get an IV in, Lactated Ringer's and try to get some electrolytes into her." Caroline said simply and then walked over to Flint and put a reassuring hand on the young man's arm. "I think she's going to be fine. I just need to run some tests." Flint nodded. "Can I get some vital signs on her? Also, get an IV in with Lactated Ringers and as you do the IV, get three vials of blood for full Chem 7, CBC and an hCG series." Caroline said to the nearest nurse in the area.

"Yes ma'am." The young woman responded and set to working on Lady Jaye. About a minute later, the nurse responded with the vital signs. "Ma'am, blood pressure is 84/60, pulse of 58, respirations of 20 and regular."

"Well, that could be part of the problem right there, the blood pressure is very low. So, let's put that IV at wide open, try to bring up the pressure first, while we wait for the test results."

Hawk had long since left for the obstacle course to find out how a simple obstacle could take out a good number of his team faster than a Cobra attack not really wanting to know the answer to Caroline's question as to whether Lady Jaye was pregnant or not. He just figured out how to handle the whole marriage thing, now he might have to figure out how to deal with a baby, too. But then, he figured the subject would have to come up at some point anyway. He started feeling a headache come on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not really in a rush or even desiring to learn the answer to the million dollar question, the General hiked down to the obstacle course fuming and with the intent of learning how half his unit wound up in the medical center. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind as he walked down to talk to the Sergeant Major. First and foremost in his mind revolved around his intelligence operative. What if Lady Jaye were pregnant? What does he do with her? She clearly wouldn't be allowed in the field for a while, but he wasn't about to do what many commanders did and transfer her to another unit. He knew of some that felt it was a blessing when a female soldier became pregnant because they could transfer them out. Hawk didn't feel that way. He felt the women were just as much a vital part of the team as any man, sometimes they were even better at their jobs. He guessed he could put her in the control room, transfer her temporarily to intelligence analysis with Scarlett.

He also wondered if he was happy for the couple or just a bit jealous. He figured in a way, he was both. Although both he and Caroline already had two children, they were both grown and out of the house. Jamie, their youngest was at the U.S. Naval Academy, which made him both proud and a bit disappointed because Hawk had wished his son would follow in his footsteps and attend West Point. Kerry, their daughter was at the Air Force Academy, about to graduate and be commissioned in a few months. She didn't know it, but it was going to be Hawk who issued her oath of office and pinned the gold bars on her shoulders. He'd vowed years ago that if his oldest child were to become an officer in the military, he'd pin the same gold bars on their shoulders that his father and his grandfather had worn and that he, himself, had worn. And though Jamie made him proud and always will, despite choosing the Navy, Kerry was his pride and joy. She was a beautiful young woman, like her mother, and smart, also like her mother, Clay smiled at that. Not to mention, Kerry had been chosen over several hundred future air force officers and even fewer female officers to attend undergraduate pilot training. Sure, there were female pilots in the Air Force and have been since 1976, female officers didn't get the slot for possibly fighter training[1]. Kerry was hoping for a fighter slot.

Still, knowing the achievements his children had made were mostly due to their mother, he'd missed out on quite a bit of their upbringing because of the Army. Now that he was in a fairly stable duty station, he was thinking of talking Caroline into a third child before they got too old. Hence, his jealousy towards the young couple that may or may not be expecting. He wanted to be there to raise his child, something he didn't really get a chance to do the first two times out.

He chose that moment to look up and notice where he was in relation to the obstacle course and shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to replace them with the task at hand. That of finding out what the hell took out half his senior team with various lower limb injuries ranging from a sprained ankle to a double fractured lower leg that belonged to his first sergeant. The last thing Hawk heard as he left the medical center was Duke vowing vengeance on the "sadistic ass of a PT instructor". Hawk half-hoped he got to Beachhead before Duke, but then maybe he should let the team have their revenge.

"Sergeant Major Sneeden!" It was rare for the General to use anything other than code names, but, in this case, he felt the need to emphasize his anger towards the PT instructor. For god's sake, half his team was out of commission and Cobra had nothing to do with it.

"Sir" The Sergeant Major reported smartly based on the tone of voice used by his commander. The salute and position of attention would make drill instructors at Benning proud and look lame at the same time. Unfortunately, Beachhead knew what the General wanted to talk about.

"Sergeant Major, why the hell is half my team in the infirmary?"

"Ah...Sir, I believe they've all done it on my new obstacle. I put in a trench at the end of a wall and beam and I misjudged the rain last night, sir. And well, the trench I put in deepened a bit more than I expected. When I tested it yesterday, everything was safe and no one should've gotten hurt." Beachhead tried to explain.

"I want to see this obstacle, NOW!"

"Yes Sir. I have some greenshirts filling it in as we speak, sir." He led the General to the wall and beam he had installed the day before and there in front of the two of them were three soldiers filling in the almost five foot deep trench with soil, removing the water that was disguising the true depth of the hole.

"Can you explain to me what your thought process was to put a beam followed by a wall up in front of a hole?" Hawk asked trying hard not to yell and control his temper. It was almost a losing battle with everything else going on.

"Sir, I was trying to recreate an obstacle I encountered on my last mission. Cobra did the exact same thing, only I provided a rope that only a few used. Only Flint, Snake-eyes and Scarlett used the rope. Everyone else went over without it."

"So you weren't trying to inflict more damage than Cobra?"

"No sir, I just wanted to prepare the team for anything."

"Well fix it! And next time, please explain your new obstacles or you will be required to clear them through me, Duke or Flint first!"

"Yes sir" Beachhead wasn't exactly happy about that, but considering half the team was in the infirmary, he could understand the General's anger.

Hawk walked back to the infirmary to check on his team and in particular, find out if his team was about to increase by at least one. The headache that started three days ago, increased ten-fold in the past two hours. Only in this unit, would he have to worry about one of his front-line combat soldiers getting pregnant, he had to laugh at that as he wondered what he was doing there. He also sometimes wondered if he could transfer back to Artillery. But, then he did have the best soldiers, sailor, airmen, marines and coast guardsmen the United States had ever trained. But, sometimes between soldiers who get pregnant, soldiers that just about killed each other, deputy commanders sending spies after him and a wife who didn't listen to simple reason, he questioned his sanity.

* * *

[1] Note: The first female fighter pilot, LtCol. Sharon Prezler, USAF entered fighter training in 1993 and retired in 2006. Prior to that time, female pilots were not permitted to fly fighters in the United States Air Force. The first 'official' female pilots in the United States Military were the Woman's Airforce Service Pilots in WWII, but, as an official policy, US Military permitted women the right to fly in 1974-1976 dependent upon the service.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Flint paced nervously next to Lady Jaye's bed, every few turns stealing a glance at his sleeping fiancee'. A thousand thoughts filled his head as he paced. Could she be pregnant? The answer to that was an unequivocal yes. They were normally careful, but, not always. Sometimes the heat of their passion got the better of them and they didn't think about consequences, and now they may have to face those consequences. It wasn't that he didn't want children, he did, he most definitely did. He just wasn't sure he wanted a child right now. He saw them out of the Army and in a nice house somewhere before they settled in and started the family. Looking at her, he definitely saw her large with their child and in his mind, she would be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. But, she wasn't pregnant, was she? He would surely know if she were, wouldn't he. Besides, he didn't think that would explain her almost passing out on the obstacle course. He walked over to the sleeping woman and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled his hand back as though it had been burned, which, it basically felt like it had been. She was burning up with fever and now she was moaning painfully in her sleep. Now that worry over her potential pregnancy was replaced with outright fear that she was seriously ill.

"Doctor Abernathy!" He left the room they were placed in and went frantically in search of the General's wife.

"Yes, Warrant Officer?" He found her seated at a desk pouring over some medical records.

"La...I mean, Alison, she's burning up." He was scared and it was rare that anyone saw him scared, but sometimes when Lady Jaye was involved, that fear definitely showed its ugly head. "I mean she's really hot."

"Alright, let's see what's going on here." She stood calmly and hobbled on her walking cast to the room. "Nurse, bring Corporal Hart-Burnett's labs as soon as they come in and let's get a full set of vitals including temperature."

They went into the room and within a minute or so, Caroline had a bit more information than she had started with. While Lady Jaye's blood pressure had risen to almost out of the danger zone, it was up to 92/64, her temperature had risen as well into almost dangerous levels to 102o.

"Okay, that's high, not dangerously high, yet. But, let's avoid letting it get any higher." Caroline said to no one in particular. "Warrant Officer, do you know if the Corporal is allergic to any medications?"

"No ma'am, I mean, she's not allergic to anything that we know of." Flint answered.

"Good. Now, I have to ask you. We don't have the results back yet, so this is just conjecture. While, I don't have to ask this because you're not married yet, I need to ask. Do you give your permission for us to do whatever is necessary to save her life, pregnancy or no, Warrant Officer?"

"Yes. Just do what you can for her." Flint said without even flinching.

"You do realize that if she is pregnant, there is a chance she could miscarry or even have a baby with birth defects? I have to tell you this before you make the decision."

"Yes, I do, I just want her to be alright."

"Very good. Nurse, give her 200 mg Amoxicillin IV over the next 4 hours."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Flint asked worriedly.

"Not yet. But based on the fever, I'm betting she didn't pass out because of pregnancy. Right now, I'm treating for anything, I'm not going to wait to find out exactly what's causing this. Not at the rate it's progressing." Caroline answered. "We are going to everything we can for her, but, I'm not going to promise anything, I can't, not until I know something."

"I appreciate that. Just do everything you can."

"We will." With that, Caroline leaned over to listen to Lady Jaye's lungs and her face told Flint she didn't like what she heard. "Lieutenant, can you get me a chest x-ray as well, stat."

"Yes Ma'am." The nurse left the room.

"What's wrong?" Flint asked.

"Just hearing a bit of fluid in her lungs. Are you sure she hasn't been sick, even as long ago as a month ago?"

"A month ago, hmmm. No, not to my knowledge, but she was out on a mission until a week and a half ago. Ripcord would know better than me, he was with her on that mission."

"Well, the other sick gentleman?" Flint winced slightly when he realized he'd just called Specialist Weems by his code name. He nodded his acknowledgement. "He's not doing well himself. He's got a fever and has been in and out of consciousness. His lungs are just as filled as hers. But, that does give us a bit of a lead. If they both have the same symptoms, we may be looking at the same illness. Do you know where they were?"

"Uhmm, a jungle in the pacific somewhere. That's about all I know. It was a highly classified mission." He answered. "I'm not sure that helps at all."

"It helps a lot. We can narrow it down a bit. Thank you." Caroline put her hand on the man's forearm. "I'm not going to tell you not to worry about her. That would be false platitudes and I don't believe in leading people into a false sense of hope. If we can figure out what this thing is, we have a shot at beating it, but, just a shot. Not a guarantee."

"I appreciate that. I'd love to hear she's going to be fine, but, I'm glad you're not telling me any lies. Not many doctors will do that." Flint said simply. "I love her doc."

"I know you do." With that she left the room almost running into her husband.

"Well, what's the verdict? Is she or isn't she?"

"Clay, I don't know. What I do know is that woman is very sick, and even if she is pregnant, the baby may not survive. She's got a fever of 102 and her blood pressure has been dangerously low with a low heart rate."

"Oh boy. Any idea what it is?"

"Not yet, I'm thinking a form of Pneumonia, but without more information, I can't tell. Do you know where she and the other young man, Ripcord, I believe Warrant Officer Faireborn called him were until recently?"

"Yes, they were in southeast Asia. What there could cause pneumonia?"

"Any number of things, most of them fungal. Thanks, you've been a great help. I'd kiss you right now, but, I've just been in with a very sick woman and I don't know how this thing spreads yet." Caroline left her husband standing there looking for the medical library, she had an idea of what she thought the infection could be.

Clayton looked after his wife confused and now a bit worried. What if whatever Lady Jaye had contracted was contagious?

"Excuse me General, have you seen Dr. Abernathy?" A young nurse walked up to Hawk with a file in her hands.

"She went that way." He pointed in the direction of Doc's office.

"Thank you sir." The nurse smiled at the General and walked away, shaking her head slightly. Hawk almost laughed, the young nurse has been trying to flirt with him for close to three months since she was transferred to the unit. And here she was, still doing the same thing and his wife was here. Luckily, Caroline wasn't in the room, he'd have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do. Which, he hoped wouldn't be too hard, seeing as how he had absolutely no interest in the girl old enough to be his daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caroline sat staring almost blankly at the piles of medical reference books and journals in front of her as Hawk walked into Doc's office holding two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She said savoring the aroma of the steaming brown liquid.

"No, but you can show me later." He smiled down at her. "Doc is releasing you and we need to talk anyway." His tone changed to serious.

"Sounds serious." Was all Caroline said.

"It can be." He responded as he sat down in the chair next to the desk she borrowed from Doc. "So, what did the nurse say about Corporal Hart-Burnett?" She knew exactly what he was asking about.

"Well, not pregnant. She has an elevated white count, the chest x-ray shows fluid. So, right now, its pneumonia. Not sure I can find a cause. According to her fiancee', which by the way we need to discuss, she hasn't been sick lately, so I need to find a root cause. I'm treating it with antibiotics right now, but, I don't know what else to do for it." She sighed. "I hated telling that young man he wasn't going to be father just yet. He was clearly dejected."

"She and Ripcord were in Cambodia until last week. I'm not sure if that helps you or not, though."

"It could, what were they doing there?"

He hesitated. "Clay, I need to know. It could mean their life or death."

"They were gathering intelligence."

"On who or what?" He hesitated again. "Clay" She dragged out her name dramatically clearly letting him know she was not happy with that answer or with that hesitation.

"Carrie, I can't tell you, your security clearance isn't high enough." He finally said simply.

"How the hell high does it have to be? I've got top secret clearance for flying Riedman around. Hell, Clay, I know more damn state secrets than you do!"

"Honey, in this case, I can't even tell the Army chief of staff."

"It' that group Cobra, isn't it?" She stated simply already knowing the answer. And although his face remained impassive, his eyes said more. "Clay, I know about that group. Hell, half the world knows about them and most of us know about the G.I. Joe team, and I know that's where we are. I'm just going along with your facade. And just for the record, I'm pretty sure that Cobra is the group that tried to shoot my plane down." She sighed out.

"What? Caroline, you didn't tell me that!" She could hear the combination of anger and concern filling his voice.

"You never gave me the chance, dear."

"Do you know if they were after you or the General?" He asked. "I mean, did they know if they General was on board?"

"I don't know. We never tell anyone who is on board the plane. For anyone knew, it could've been some low level general or even a colonel."

"So, technically, it could've been you that was the target?"

"Well, I guess so, but why? I'm nothing more than a pilot." She looked at her husband in disbelief.

"It could've been to get to me. What better way to do that than to take my wife and my family?"

"Wait, so, the kids could be in trouble?" Caroline blanched at the thought that their two children could be in danger.

"Sweetheart, they are both at military academies and both are trained. I can put a call into the superintendents of both schools and have them put under guard." He placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You know I would never let anything happen to our babies." Even though both kids were over 18, to the two of them, they were still babies.

"I know, but, you're scaring me Clay." And she was scaring him. Caroline Abernathy was normally one of the strongest women he knew, it was one of the things that he fell in love with first, but when it came to Jamie and Kerry, she could fall apart. One of the other things, he loved about her. She loved her family more than life itself and would give up everything, including her own life for them.

"Carrie, I will look out for them." He stood, pulled her into his chest and hugged his wife, then tipped her face up to him and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I will, you know that." He gently kissed his wife.

Neither noticed the door opening to reveal the nurse who tried to flirt with him until she spoke.

"Ma'am, four more people just came in with similar symptoms to Lady Jaye and Ripcord."

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Ma'am. General, are you feeling alright?" The nurse didn't let up, did she? Hawk thought. He was just caught kissing his wife and the woman still flirted with him.

"I'm fine. If I start to feel sick, Lieutenant, I'll have my wife take a look at me."

"Yes sir." He hated doing that to the girl, but, it had to be done. He'd already tried to tell her to lay off, but to no avail. Maybe being faced with her 'competition', as if it ever were a competition, Caroline would win every time, would cure the girl of her obsession with him. The door closed, but as it did, he saw the dejection on her face. He hoped Caroline didn't see it as well. But, he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Anything I need to know about."

"No sweetheart. That young lady's been trying to catch my eye for the past three months. She hasn't quite gotten the hint that I'm already taken by a very beautiful, strong, intelligent and wonderful woman." He smiled down at her.

"Really, and just who might that be." She winked at him.

"As if you need to ask? Now, go look after your patients." He kissed his wife one more time. "You know I would never..."

"Yes dear, I know. I trust you. Besides I see women like her throw themselves at high-ranking officers every day. The difference is, I know, you are nothing like Riedman who would take her up on the offer. You know you are so cute when you think you're in trouble." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. He stared after his wife of twenty-four years and smiled. He couldn't imagine life with any other woman, even today and he went in search of the lieutenant who didn't seem to get the message that he was still as in love with his wife today as he had been the day he married her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few hours later, Caroline hobbled into Hawk's quarters and just about fell onto the couch next to her husband who was busy watching the latest Denver Broncos game against the Kansas City Chiefs. The Broncos were losing, so his heart really wasn't into the game and he was happy Flint wasn't in the room, being a Kansas boy. While he might not go fully into the 'rub your face in it mode' when the Chiefs beat the Broncos out of respect for his CO, Flint wasn't above making it known he was happy anytime the Chiefs put the Broncos into the ground. Duke wasn't much better with the Chiefs either. In that respect, Flint and Duke often agreed. Which was why, instead of joining the rest of the team in watching the game in the common room, he was watching it alone with a simple beer. Besides, these were the rare times Hawk could be Clay, not the General. He got to relax a bit. He got to be a laid back simple man with no pretenses of command lingering over him.

"Can I go back to flying?" His wife said as she settled onto the couch next to him.

"Not for a while yet, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He reached around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Not much, except that I have ten people with the same pneumonia of unknown etiology and ten people with limb injuries. Now, I remember why I finished my residency and boards and switched to flying." She sighed, snuggling even further into his chest. "And I need to figure out what's causing this illness. For all I know, it's contagious and half, if not, all of the team can get it. It could have come from Hart-Burnett and Weems or somewhere else. I just don't know."

"You're not doing this alone. You have Doc to help." He smiled.

"No, I don't. He's one of the sick."

"Great." He sighed. "But, you know honey, you can handle it. You're one of the best doctors I know"

"I'm not so sure about that right now." She snuggled deeper into him. "And besides I think you're biased." She turned her head up to look at him.

"You bet I am." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, do you want to watch television or just go to bed."

"Bed. I really want to make love to my gorgeous husband."

"Hmmm. When did we get divorced and you get remarried?" He smiled.

"You are an idiot sometimes." She smiled back at him. "But, you are my idiot. I love you"

"On a serious note, I contacted the academies and both the Air Force and NavalAcademies are sending Kerry and Jamie over here. They couldn't guarantee their safety at the academies."

"Clay! That's great!" She exclaimed. "But, what about their studies? Kerry's about to graduate and be commissioned."

"We have enough people here with advanced degrees, the commandants and superintendents are sending their assignments with them and I have people to handle the military training." He answered. "Its one of the perks of being not only a general, but the commander of one of the top special operations units in the nation. I can call in favors with the top brass."

"Thank you. I feel better knowing they will be safe."

"Sweetheart, I told you I would make sure they would be safe." He reminded her. "Now, why don't we go to bed." Hawk stood, gathering her into his arms with a wink and a sly smile. "I'm thinking, I'd love a third child."

"Clay, don't you think we're getting a bit old for that."

"No, I don't. We're only 44 and 45, sweetheart. Other people have had children older than that. Besides, I feel like I missed out on a lot with Kerry and Jamie. I never got to see their first steps, their first words, hell, honey, I didn't even get to see them off to their first day of school. I want that." He shook his head. "I barely even know my kids because of the Army sometimes. Oh, I know them and I'm proud of them, but I don't really know them. I sometimes think they don't see me as their father. I think it's one reason I see all these young people as my children." He sighed. "You know, when I thought Corporal Hart-Burnett was pregnant I was jealous of the Warrant Officer. He'd probably get to see his child grow up. I didn't get that, not all of it anyway."

"Honey, I never knew you felt that way." She hugged him. "But, I'm not sure I want another baby. I mean I'm getting older and I don't know if I can handle it. But, I can understand your feelings. Let me think about it and I think we should all discuss this, not just you and me, but Kerry and Jamie need to be in on this." She looked him in the eye, with the look that meant business. He knew that look, it meant 'don't push it' and he wouldn't, at least not tonight. But, he knew he'd get his way. He just had to be patient. "Sweetheart, it's not off the table, yet." She put her hand to his cheek reassuringly just as she kissed him. "Now, can we go to bed?" With that simple request and glimmer of hope, he carried his wife into the bedroom and they reacquainted themselves with each other for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kerry Anne Abernathy, Cadet First Class, United States Air Force Academy stood stalwartly at attention in the Commandants' office. She had no idea why she was there, as far as she knew she hadn't done a darn thing wrong and even if she had, she would've been brought up in front of the honor court instead.

"Cadet Abernathy." The general behind the desk looked at her. "You're being sent to visit your father at his base. Apparently, there's been an incident involving your mother and you will be there for a indeterminate amount of time." Clearly, the commandant of cadets was not happy.

"Sir?" Kerry was worried. What could've happened to her mother. Surely her father would've come to get her if it had been serious. "Do you know what happened to my mother, sir?"

"I'm sorry Cadet, I don't. I believe your father will tell you when you arrive at his base. You have one hour to pack before the helicopter from your father's unit arrives. I was told to tell you to pack your uniforms, PT gear and some civilian clothing as well as the normal sundry items. You are to also take your books, as your father ensures me and the superintendent that your training, all of your training, will continue. You are not being released, just placed on temporary duty until further notice. You are to keep your grades up, cadet. Is that clear? Dismissed."

"Sir, yes sir." With that Cadet First Classman Kerry Abernathy stepped back, saluted the general awaiting his return salute and turned on her heel in a crisp about face, leaving the room. Worried, very worried. It wasn't like her father to be secretive about the family, his job, yes, anything to do with the family, no. The Abernathy family has always been an open book.

Across the country in Annapolis, Maryland, Midshipman third class James Robert Abernathy was being told the same thing by the commandant of the NavalAcademy.

The large tomahawk helicopter landed in the middle of the quad of the United States Air Force Academy to a large gathering of cadets in awe of the aircraft. One stood stoically with a bag in hand in full dress uniform, holding her service cap onto her head, her friend and roommate standing next to her.

"Kerry, call me when you can!" Cadet First Classman Jennifer Galway said hugging her best friend.

"I will, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can. Take care of my stuff will you?" Kerry asked of her friend. The girl she'd been roomed with since the first day of hell or Basic Cadet Training in their first summer at the academy. Now, both were about to graduate, both had flight slots upon graduation and both were fully certified pilots. Kerry also had her jump wings and some time at FortBenning's Airborne school under her belt as well as helicopter flight time. She hoped to get a fighter slot and then join the GI Joe team, if it were still around when she completed flight training. What little she knew of the unit included that everyone was cross-trained. So, she set herself up to be just as cross trained. She knew her father would be proud of her if she made such an elite team. What she didn't know was, her father was the commander of the elite team. She was about to be surprised as she climbed about the helicopter to find two pilots, neither dressed in standard US Military issue uniforms.

"Welcome aboard G.I. Joe Airlines. I'm Wild Bill, your captain for this flight, this is Lift Ticket, the first officer. As per federal law, I am required to tell you to please fasten your seatbelt, keep your tray table in the full upright position, although, if you can find it little lady, can you let me know where it is. There are two exits on this aircraft, both to the side of you. We do not have floatation devices on this aircraft, so if we have to ditch in the water, you better know how to swim. Should we have an engine malfunction, my suggestion is, put the parachute on and get the hell out of this aircraft as that's exactly what Lift Ticket and I will be doing. We thank you for choosing G.I. Joe Airlines and our flight time will be approximately one hour." Wild Bill announced to an astonished Air Force Academy cadet. At that point, she realized her father wasn't just an artillery officer in the army, he was the commander of the very team she aspired to join.

"So, this is a G.I. Joe aircraft?" She asked as though she didn't quite believe what she had heard.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So that means my father is..."

"Our commanding officer, yes, ma'am."

"Wow" She blew out.

She sat back in her seat and watched the mountainous landscape from Colorado Springs change to the mountainous and cavernous landscape of southern Utah into the desert of Western Utah. The new information about her father running through her mind. She wondered why he never mentioned his job, what he really did, why he kept telling the family he was just the commander of an artillery division. By the time they landed, Kerry was not only worried about her mother,, but, angry at her father for lying to the family for god only knew how long.

She was met at the airfield by a tall dark-haired man wearing a beret and a tall blonde man standing on crutches, his left leg encased in a rather bulky looking cast, but her father was nowhere in sight. As soon as the aircraft landed, another landed behind hers. She turned to see who exited and it was her brother.

"Miss Abernathy, Mr. Abernathy? My name is Flint, this is Duke. Welcome to the G.I. Joe base. General Hawk couldn't quite make it to meet you, a situation came up, but he did send us to show you to him. Will you follow us?" The tall, dashing, at least in Kerry's mind, dark-haired one said as he put forth his hand to the two young people.

"Thank you. General Hawk? I assume that would be our dad?" Kerry acknowledged Flint. Flint, in turn, studied the young lady. She had the same air of confidence as both of her parents and a clearly take charge attitude. She was going to be one formidable officer when she gets her commission. She already had him beat on the arrogance level. Her brother, on the other hand, was the quiet one.

"Uhm, yes. We have code names here." Flint was a bit confused thinking the General's family knew what he did, considering all of them were in the military in some way or another. "I take it you didn't know?"

"No, sir, he never told us. But, we understand why. Our dad is always busy with the Army and we know some things are top secret. Guess it's part of the job." She hefted her duffle bag over her shoulder and glancing at her brother.

Flint looked over the girl and it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between the two officers and this girl. She clearly had inherited both parent's height and her mother's looks including the intelligent blue eyes. Only her hair color could be Hawks'. It was a deep brown like her father's. The boy looked like he could be mistaken for Hawk as a young man.

"Sir, do you know why we're here?" The boy finally spoke up.

"I believe the General will explain everything." Flint responded.

"Well, I hope it's soon. I have a ton of homework to do. Me and Shakespeare are not getting along at all." Kerry muttered.

"If you need assistance with that, miss, I'll be happy to help. I have my masters in English Lit from Oxford." Flint responded. "What are you working on, specifically?"

"That would be great. We're analyzing the Taming of the Shrew for modern day analogies and relevance. As if any woman would allow themselves to be treated like Kate is in that play and any man would get away with trying to change her like that. Hmmph." She said simply with a response of laughter from Flint. Her eyes lit up with sparks of 'I can't believe you find that funny' filling the blue depths. "What seems to be so funny?" She drew herself up straighter.

"Sis..." Her brother hissed.

"It's alright, Midshipman. I'm laughing because you sound like my fiancee'. That's the same attitude she has about that play." Flint responded. "And I suspect your mother and Duke's girlfriend, here."

"Hmm. Why do I find it hard to believe you'd have a fiancee that was liberal?" She looked the man up and down and assumed the same thing many assumed, that he was a "man's man" who didn't see women for much more than as toys. "You don't seem like the type to have a strong girlfriend. Heck, you look like the type who'd want a submissive little girl."

"Kerry! I can't believe you said that! Sir, I apologize for my sister. She tends to be very women's lib at times. Though none of us know why. Our dad never treated us with more than equality. And our mom, well, she kind of speaks for herself."

"Again, it's alright. Sometimes I come across that way. But, Miss, I personally think women are the better team members and believe much like your father, women do a better job in stressful situations." Flint responded. "And I kind of figured that out about your mother."

"My girlfriend would say the same thing about the play. And, Cadet, we all thought the same thing about Flint here at first too." Duke responded. "Around here, women are treated the same as men. If we didn't, we'd probably all be eunichs by now."

"Thanks buddy! Nice show of support." Flint glared at his friend. "But, he's right, if we didn't treat the women the same here, I daresay, us men wouldn't be around. They'd have killed us in our sleep. Which still doesn't seem to explain Shipwreck or Beach sometimes."

"Their continued existence is simple. They make for good comic relief." Duke laughed. "Oh, what in the blue blazes is that?" A streak through the airfield just caught Duke's eye and he stopped dead in his tracks along with the other three people.

"I think someone just lost a bet. Either that, or Beach finally stepped up to the plate with Cover Girl and chickened out." Flint responded. "I think it's the latter, not the former. Because there goes Cover Girl!"

"Get your ass over here, Clutch!" Cover Girl chased after the mechanic with a wrench. Beachhead following the former model. Shortly after Beachhead was Shipwreck.

"Not Beachhead. Hmmm. Now that interesting." Duke said. "Wonder what the hell is going on?" He asked to no one in particular. "Shipwreck!" He called out hoping to catch the sailor, luckily the sailor did hear the first sergeant.

"Yeah Duke?" Shipwreck said grinding to a halt in cartoon style narrowly missing falling over. "Well, hello little lady." He suddenly noticed Kerry.

"What the hell is it with the 'little lady' stuff. I'm hardly little at five nine!" She muttered.

"Sorry Ma'am. It's just a term, nothing disrespectful meant by it." Shipwreck tipped his hat at her. Something even Flint never saw the sailor do. But, it did seem that the Abernathy women were able to get every man to bend and feel three inches tall. Right then, he wasn't sure if he felt sorry for the General or admired him for the women in his life. "Good move sailor" Polly squawked out.

"Now, Shipwreck? What the hell is going on?" Duke asked.

"Oh that, well, from what I can tell. Clutch caught Beachhead and Cover Girl sucking face in the parts room of the motor pool and took a few pictures for 'prosperity'. I'm just running after them to see what happens." Shipwreck responded.

"The parts room. You'd think he would've chosen a better place than that." Duke shook his head and looked at Flint who was looking up trying to hide his own guilt. "Don't tell me you've used the parts room." Flint just gave him the "who me?" look. "Great, I'm not sure I want to know which parts are greased more than they should be." Duke said simply.

"Hey, it's quieter and more secluded than the rifle range. You know where you take your dates." Flint smiled at Duke who turned six shades of red at being caught taking Scarlett there. "Besides, someone locked the storage shed out back and hid the damn key." Which elicited a look of embarrassment from Duke.

"Hmm, if you catch those three tell Beachhead and Cover Girl to keep Clutch in one piece, we need him to help fix the equipment." With that, Duke looked at the two flabbergasted Abernathy kids who were looking between each other and the scene unfolding in front of them. "Come on, let's get you two to your parents, where they can explain everything."

"So both of our parents are here and alright?" Jamie asked.

"We are fine. And Kerry Anne Abernathy, you apologize to Shipwreck and the other gentlemen here for your attitude." Hawk stated giving his daughter one look none of the men standing there ever wanted to see. "Do I want to know what that was all about?" Hawk looked to his first sergeant after seeing the four other soldiers and sailors running through the airfield. Duke just shook his head no trying hard not to laugh at the whole situation.

"Daddy!" Kerry launched herself into her father's arms. Clearly, she was daddy's girl and wasn't afraid to show it. "Mom, you're hurt. Is it bad?" She noticed her mother's cast.

"Hello pumpkin" Hawk kissed his daughter on the cheek and then put her down. "Now apologize to Shipwreck, Flint and Duke." He commanded.

"I'm fine dear. Just a broken ankle from a crash. Nothing serious. Now, do as your father says and apologize! Now!"

"Yes Ma'am, Sir." Kerry pulled herself out of her father's arms and turned to Flint and Duke, "I apologize for my attitude, sirs." The Air Force uniformed young woman suddenly looked like a child who just got caught in mischief.

"It's alright, Cadet. Thank you for your apology though." Flint nearly laughed. The girl was good at making men tremble but the mother, was an expert at making everyone tremble and do everything she says without much work.

"Warrant Officer, your fiancee's fever has finally broken. I think she may be ready to wake up soon. If you'd like to see... her" Caroline never really finished her thoughts as Flint broke into a run heading for the infirmary. "Well, now that that has been taken care of. Kerry, Jamie, let's go talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hawk and Caroline took their two kids to his quarters. Kerry and Jamie looked at each other and then looked at their parents.

"You may wonder why we brought you here. Correct?" Both kids nodded to their father. "Well, it's quite simple. Your mother's plane was nearly shot down and there may be a possibility that we are all in danger. So, your mother and I decided to bring you here so you can be safe."

"But, what about our studies Daddy? I'm about to graduate and be commissioned." Kerry was the first to speak up.

"I've spoken with your respective commandants and superintendents. They've both agreed that so long as we keep your studies up to academy standards and we maintain your military and physical fitness training, you will be fine. Of course, I have to document it all, but we will do so." Hawk stated.

"But, how do we go to class? I mean, I can see how we can get our PT based on what I saw coming in and even the military training, but the academics, Dad, that's going be hard. I'm taking English Lit, arabic, advanced statics and dynamics and aerospace studies. How can we do all of that?"

"Exactly Dad, I've got German, advanced oceanography, naval engineering two and computer science." James added to his sister's question.

"Let me introduce you to your new professors. Ladies and Gentlemen, enter." With that, Duke, Scarlett, Snake-eyes, Beachhead, Cutter, Ace and Mainframe entered the room. "Jamie, Duke will be your personal German instructor. He speaks it like a native. Scarlett and Snake-eyes as well as Duke, will be both of your martial arts and Military trainers, Beachhead will be your PT instructor. Kerry, Ace is your Aerospace studies and advanced statics and dynamics as well as flight instructor. Cutter will be working with you, Jamie on the Naval Engineering and Advanced Oceanography along with Torpedo who isn't here right now. The English Lit will be covered by Flint and the Arabic by Lady Jaye who is currently sick in the infirmary, as soon as she's. Now, does that answer your questions?" Hawk answered and when the two kids nodded their acknowledgment, he dismissed his personnel. "Now, you will get settled in and then start on the schedule left in your rooms. Is that clear?" Again the nods. "Now, that that has been cleared up, give me a hug and go to your rooms. I will see you in about two hours for dinner." With that, both of his kids hugged him and left the room. Hawk sighed. "Now, do you see why I want another child?" Caroline just looked at her husband, still trying to decide if that was what she wanted right then.

"I know Sweetheart, you need to let me think about this. And we really need to talk about it. There are so many things to talk about. For instance, where would we live? Which one of us transfers, or does one of us retire?"

"You're right, as usual. But, we can work this out. Carrie, I don't want to miss out again Hell, I don't even remember either of the two pregnancies."

"Be glad you didn't. They were horrible. The cravings were horrid." She made a face remembering the marshallow, coffee grounds in strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce and olives cravings she just had to have with Kerry. Jamie was a different story, if anyone had come near her with coffee, she became nauseated and even had projectile vomiting but she couldn't get enough tea into her. Not to mention the pickles and onions both of which she normally hated beyond belief.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kerry dropped her bag in the small room that had been allocated her by her father. He clearly wasn't showing her any favoritism. Heck, she even found out her roommate was a corporal. Here she was about to graduate from the United States Air Force Academy as a second lieutenant in the U.S. Air Force and she had to share quarters with a corporal.

"Great, now how am I supposed to be on this team?" She sighed aloud.

"Huh? Obviously you're already on the team if you're bunked with me." A statuesque red head with a figure that would easily make men fall at her feet asked from the doorway. "Hi, I'm Courtney, Cover Girl to everyone here and you are?"

"Kerry, and the closest I have to a code name is pumpkin. But, only my dad can call me that." Kerry wasn't sure if she liked this woman or if she didn't. She seemed nice enough, but her looks alone would easily scare most women away. "I'm not really on the team. I'm here because my dad is being paranoid."

"Yeah, dads can be like that." The woman smiled. "So, why do you think you won't be on the team?"

"Well, first, I haven't graduated from the academy yet and second, there is no way I can serve with my dad."

"Why not? I'd think your dad would want you here." Courtney was confused, which one of the men had a daughter old enough to be in an academy?

"Have you met the General?"

"Wait, your father is General Hawk? Well that explains a few things." Courtney laughed. "You know, I think he'd want you here."

"Yeah, as his daughter, but there is no way he will allow me to join the team. So, all the damn work I've been doing from getting jump qualified to taking summer classes in weapons and more hand to hand fighting is going to be for naught. My dad is super-protective of me. I mean, come on, I'm here instead of at the academy right now. Why? Because he's afraid some terrorist organization is after our family. Really? He's gonna want me here as a team member? Somehow, I don't think so." Kerry sighed.

"You did all that just to join this team? Wait, how did you even know we existed? We're supposed to be a secret organization?"

"I grew up in the Army. The only thing I didn't know was that my dad was the commander. And yeah. All I've wanted since I was thirteen was to be a member of this team."

"Wow. That is committed. Knowing your dad, I'd have to say, I think he would be happy to have you on the team, especially once he sees how much you want this and how well you do on the team. He's the type to judge you on your merit not on who you are. I don't think you're giving your dad a lot of credit here."

"Maybe. But, I still think my chances of joining this team are dashed."

"Have you talked to your dad about what you want?"

"No. I always thought he would try to prevent me from doing this." Cover Girl's eyebrows shot up in question at that. "Don't get me wrong, he's always been supportive of whatever I wanted and he's proud of us, me and Jamie, but I don't think he wants to see us in combat. At least he's equal with that. He doesn't want Jamie in combat jobs either. That's why he convinced us not to go to the point. He wanted us to be engineers or scientists or something like that. Not soldiers."

"Your dad just wants what's best for you. He wants you to be happy. Just like he wants all of us to be. Heck, that's what makes him one of, if not the best commander I've ever had." Cover Girl said. "I think you need to give him a chance and talk to him. Tell him what you want. You might be surprised."

"Maybe. Oh well, according to this schedule, I have to go meet with Flint for English Lit. Though I'm not sure how hard he can be when it comes to Shakespeare."

"Oh boy, of all the people you have to have teach you Shakespeare. You are in serious trouble. The guy is brilliant and tough in literature." Courtney just laughed. "Oh well, I have to go out to the obstacle course. Beachhead's out to kill me till I reach the time he wants, which I think is impossible, but, I guess I have to do it." Courtney sighed. "Well, good luck with Flint. I took a class on Shakespeare a couple of years ago and went to him for help and boy, did I hate him by the time I was done. But, I did learn. He's a really good teacher, just really tough, wants perfection."

"Great, so he's like my lit professor." Kerry signed "See you later." She headed for the officer's barracks following the map she was provided by her father. She drew in a deep breath as she tried to garner the strength to knock on Flint's door. Finally, she knocked on the door.

"Cadet Abernathy. Come on in." Flint met her at the door and let the young woman in. Kerry took in the room with amazement. It didn't look like the typical soldier's room. One entire wall was filled with books from floor to ceiling. Perusing the books, she found books on a multitude of subjects ranging from old poetry to army manuals to art history to the history of various wars. He was clearly a dichotomy of personalities that couldn't be described. On one hand, he came across every bit the male chauvinist pig, yet, clearly felt women were just as valued in the military as men. He was a clear intellectual with brutish warrior tendencies. Kerry didn't have the first clue as to how to deal with this man. Even her own father was clear cut. The only oddity about her father was the secret he kept from his family, that of being the commander of this special team. "You can use the desk over in the corner. According to the syllabus your professor sent, you are working on Shakespeare, correct?"

"Uhm, Yes sir. The Taming of the Shrew to be exact."

"Good, I pulled out my copy of the play. Are you working in the original old English or are you using the translated version?"

"The original old English but, I'm not quite understanding it."

"That's fine, many people have trouble with the original version. Shakespeare was very poetic and often metaphorical in his writings, which makes it even more difficult to those who are not well schooled in the old English style of writing. I have a translated version as well, though I don't think I've ever opened it." He laughed slightly. Suddenly, Kerry no longer felt like the smartest kid on the block and she got a lesson about rank right then and there. Not all enlisted or warrant officers were as uneducated as she thought they were. "So where are you in the play?"

"Uhm, the first act. Right about when Bianca is being introduced to the play, I think."

"Very good. That makes it easier for me, I don't have to try to undo what your professor may have taught you."

"That seems a bit presumptuous of you, not to mention arrogant. What makes you think the Air Force Academy's professors aren't as good as you?" She said simply.

"How so? Did any of your professors study at Oxford? Travel around Straford on Avon?"

"Well, I don't know. But, I'm sure they are every bit as good as you when teaching Shakespeare. Not that it matters to me. I'm an engineering major. I'm only taking this course because it's required. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't put my all into it. Nor does it mean I have to like it or presume to understand it. Just pass it and pass with a good grade so I can keep my UPT slot."

Flint just about laughed at the General's daughter. She may be a senior at the Air Force Academy, but, in a lot of ways, she was still a petulant child. He had his work set out for him.

"Well, if you want a good grade, I can guarantee you will work for it with me. I am hardly an easy teacher, so prepare yourself, Cadet." He said simply and with a tone that told her he wasn't falling for the attitude of 'my dad's your commander so you have to do what I say' which worked until she went to the academy. Now that she figured she had no shot at the GI Joe team because of her father, she pulled out the attitude full blast. "Now open to the Introduction Scene II. Read aloud in the old english, please, the women's parts. I will take the men's."

For the next two hours, they worked on reading and understanding each small part of the play. Kerry was surprised that while she had to refer constantly to the text, he did not once look at the pages, and he recited the parts each with different voices and impassionedly. Something, he tried to get her to do. Halfway through a speech from the Lord, a cute short-haired brunette entered the room. He quickly stopped his speech.

"No, keep going. I love to hear you quote Shakespeare, Flint."

The brunette said with a smile on her face.

"Lady Jaye! When did they let you out of the infirmary?"  
"About twenty minutes ago. I figured I'd surprise you. But, I guess I've already been replaced." She smiled.

"Never happen my dear. You are but the only rose upon which my eyes shall ever gaze, for all others are just thorns to be avoided." He smiled as he walked up to his fiancee' and gave her a kiss that made Kerry suddenly feel like an intruder like she did when her parents did the same thing, although she was twenty-one. "Let me introduce you to Cadet Kerry Aberathy, General Hawks' daughter. I'm working with her to keep her up with her studies at the Air Force Academy. I believe you'll be working with her on her Arabic."

"Well, it is an honor to meet you. I look forward to working with you. Now, Flint, why don't you continue with your tutoring and don't mind me. I'm still a little weak from that pneumonia, but, I'm not sick enough to stay in the infirmary apparently." She sat down on the couch.

"Actually, I believe we are just about finished here. By the day after tomorrow, I want a two page discussion of what is occurring in the play so far and if you can cite some modern equivalencies."

"But...That's not the assignment my professor gave."

"Well, for the next unknown amount of time, I am your professor." He didn't budge nor did he give in to the young woman. Allison saw that she was right to marry this man, he not only was going to be a good husband, but a good father, patient yet firm. Like most women, even she had sneaking doubts of anyone's ability, including her own to be good parents. It didn't matter that she was equal to him in both their eyes and that she could take care of herself, but, marriage was a give and take. They both had to worry about the others ability to take care of each other. As the young girl prepared to leave, Allison wondered why she suddenly thought about that.

"Yes, sir." Kerry said as she left for the next lesson which, according to her schedule was advanced statics and dynamics and her flight training with someone named Ace. She searched her mind for which one of the several people her father introduced her to and realized it was the hunk of a pilot. Oh yeah, she was going to like statics and dynamics. Kerry thought as she left Flint's quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hawk sat quietly in his office trying to get through the mound of paperwork he'd left undone for the past two days. Looking at his watch he realized he'd been at it for the past five hours. He needed a break, but, he needed to get through this paperwork.

"Sir, Col. Abernathy would like to see you." His intercom chimed with the voice of his administrative assistant.

"Send her in." He replied simply.

He barely looked up from the paperwork to watch his wife saunter in wearing her regulation trench coat and stockings, well, stocking over one leg and cast on the other with regulation heels. It barely registered, but, then he'd seen her wear that same regulation coat many times. What did register was the delicious aroma that emanated from the paper bag she was carrying.

"Clay, I think you need a break. You've been here since six this morning and I'll bet you've not even had breakfast and have been subsisting on nothing but coffee." She said simply as she locked the door behind her. That, he noticed. She never locked the door to his office. Come to think of it, she never came to his office. Not once in all the years they've been married, even when they were stationed on the same base, did she ever come to his office.

"That does smell good." He said finally looking up completely to find his wife standing in a negligee he'd never seen and his mouth just widened. This was definitely not something she'd ever done. Now, he was questioning his decision not to ask her the identity questions. Although the night before last he'd been sure he'd had his wife, his correct wife, right now, he was questioning that. "Carrie, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted another baby, right?" He nodded yes as she hobbled over and sat on his desk directly in front of him.

"Carrie, you are you, right?"

"Oh I'm me. Why on earth would you ask that question?"

"Because you've never come to my office before and you've never once done this." He looked up at her, of course, he had no choice, she was sitting on the paperwork he needed to complete.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, of course not. But, I still want to make sure it's you right now."

"Trust me, Clay, I am definitely me. And you do remember what today is, don't you?" She leaned forward to give him a full view of her as she kissed him.

"Of course." He really didn't, but right at that moment, he didn't care and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit his failure to her. Not if he wanted to keep the very thing that was standing at attention straighter than if he were at a dress inspection for the President. He was pretty sure it wasn't her birthday and their anniversary wasn't for at least another two weeks. So, in an effort to avoid the question, he just gave into her advances. Despite what some of his men and women might think, he was human and he was male and hell, his wife was one very sexy woman!

He leaned her back, kissing her all the way and within moments he had her just where he wanted her. Or was it really the other way around?

The intercom buzzed and cackled outside gaining the attention of every Joe on base. At this time of day, the only announcements they expected were those announcing an impending attack, that lunch was being served or there was a PT session about to start. What they got was completely unexpected. In fact, the announcements that crackled over the airwaves made even Flint and Lady Jaye, who were engaged in their own activities,, stop and blush. The Abernathy kids, especially Kerry, found themselves with the desire to hide and never come out considering it wasn't hard for everyone in the base to realize who was making the 'announcement'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leaning against his desk, legs outstretched, paperwork and clothing strewn everywhere, Hawk cradled his wife. Looking down at her passion-messed blonde hair, he thought if any doubt as to whether she was his wife or not dissipated as soon as he kissed her. After knowing her for almost thirty years and twenty-four of them as her husband, he knew exactly what she liked and what she didn't. Not to mention the fire that she automatically set in his blood just by being her. Sex was definitely one sure fire method of rooting out spies. Over the years, he'd had a couple of spies attempt to imitate his wife, but, he'd known Caroline since they were teenagers and she'd made him hot ever since. No other woman made him want them, with the slightest of touches. Yes, this was definitely his wife. He bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"When did you become so flexible?" He breathed out.

"Since I started this exercise program at Andrews. It's called Yoga. It's really great for stress." She snuggled a bit closer to his chest, fingering his chest hairs, easily, making him want her again.

"And mind blowing sex. If I die from sex with my wife, do you get my life insurance policy, or is it listed as murder?"

"Hmmm, good question. Wanna see?"

Her eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"I can think of worse ways to go." He smiled as he pulled her atop him and began kissing her again. "Have I told you lately how much I love you and how beautiful you are. In fact, Carrie, I think you are more beautiful today than the day I married you."

"Give me a break, Clay. I look like a forty four year old woman."

"Yes you do, but, that's what makes you beautiful, sweetheart."

"And you are still the sexiest man I know, even if you are lying. Keep it up."

"Oh, I intend to." He leaned down and kissed his wife one more time.

"Before I forget, I have two words for you, sweetheart."

"Hmm, what's that? You're already pregnant?"

"No, sorry. Though….No, actually I was going to say Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday? But, my birthday isn't until the fourteenth."

"Yes, dear and today is the fourteenth."

"No, really? Today's the twelfth. Isn't it?" He climbed up onto his chair to look at the calendar there. "Damn, you're right. Oh sh.." He didn't finish that word as his eyes widened from noticing that the PA system was on and coming from _his office! _

"Honey, it's not that bad. So, you're officially forty five."  
"That's not the problem Carrie. Somehow, we turned on the PA system and the entire base just heard _EVERYTHING!_"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed and then just started laughing.

"Caroline, this is not funny. The entire base just heard us make love!" He started pressing buttons trying to turn the PA system off. "Damn, how the hell do we turn this damned thing off."

"Honey, so, the base now knows you have a normal married sex life. What's so bad about that? It's not like you're having an affair."

"But, our kids just heard everything too."

"As in everything?" Her face paled at that thought.

"Including every little thing their mother said!" He said. "I'm sure they had no clue the mouth their mother had on her."

"Oh boy. Well, I guess they had to learn at some time. Kerry is twenty two and Jamie's nineteen after all. I'm sure they've had sex by now."

"Not my baby girl, she better not have!" Hawk exclaimed resulting in a fit of laughter from his wife.

"Sweetheart, she lost her virginity six years ago."

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"What and have you go kill the boy who did it? I don't think so. Besides, you didn't tell me when Jamie lost his."

"That's different, he's a boy."

"Excuse me? What kind of double standard is that? And from you?"

"The double standard that only applies to my angelic baby girl." He smiled. Caroline laughed and then looked up to kiss him.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but Kerry is far from angelic."

"I know, but, I just keep seeing her as a bundle of pink no bigger than a football. I know it's horrible to say, but, I wish she was still that small and cute." He sighed.

"So that's why you treat all of your men and women like they're your kids?"

"No, they're just my responsibility. I'm supposed to care about them. What kind of commander would I be if I didn't put their welfare first?"

"Hmm hmm, okay dear." She patted his chest understandingly yet condescendingly with a self-serving smile plastered all over her face as she tipped her head up to kiss him one more time. He laughed one more time at his wife and her way of being understanding him and calling him on his garbage at the same time.

"Carrie….You keep that up, and you know what just might happen."

"Really? And what might that be?" She smiled seductively and continued her exploration.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Clay, will you hurry up? I'm hungry!" Caroline called into the shower where her husband was putting the finishing touches on getting the smell of stale sex off himself. He knew his people knew he was married, and he was sure they knew he had sex with her, hell, he was absolutely sure they knew after this morning's little fiasco with the P.A. system. As he ran the razor over his stubble covered face, he smiled. Even though at the time he was mortified that the entire base had heard some of the crazy things he said to his wife, even the tender moments they shared afterwards, he had to laugh. That certainly hadn't been the craziest thing he'd ever had happened on this base. Now, he just remembered, not that he ever really forgot, how much he loved his wife. She was the epitome of decorum and class and the army's values when in uniform and even outside of the bedroom, so much so, most people wouldn't even guess that she was one hell of a wildcat in bed. She brought all her passion for the Army, flying and medicine into every aspect of her life, including bedroom and her family.

"I'll be out in just a few minutes, Carrie. Just finishing shaving."

"Too bad, I love the stubble. Makes you look just a bit dangerous. Like a pirate. Now, you look too much like a General." She slipped into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, you married the General, not the pirate." He smiled at the sensations filling his entire body. Even thirty years later, she lit a fire in him, "If you keep that up, you're not getting dinner before tomorrow morning, if I let you out of bed that is." He turned in her arms to lean down and place a kiss to her mouth.

"Well, I am hungry and if I don't eat soon, I'll never be able to keep up." She smiled a dangerous smile and now, he was wondering why she was so anxious to get him into the mess hall. This little lady of his had something up his sleeve and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" He looked down at the button down shirt, camouflage pants and boots he had put on, his normal uniform. The only thing missing was his bomber jacket and helmet.

"Oh, nothing, but, I figured you'd like to dress a bit more comfortably."

"Like you?" He looked at her and realized she was in a fairly close cut red dress, well, close cut at the top, close cut enough to accentuate her breasts, pushing them up and out, low cut to show the tops of the smooth globes, flowing around her still shapely legs, single two inch heel. "You know, you're just a bit overdressed for this unit, sweetheart. Not that I'm complaining. In fact, you look too good to even go out. Why not just call the mess hall and have them bring us dinner? We can have it in bed?" He smiled.

"Oh no, I want dinner in your mess hall. I want to see how you interact with your team during dinner." She squinted slightly. "Now, go put on what I put on the bed."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a jaunty little two fingered salute and a wink. She was up to something, he knew it. He just wondered what it was.

Ten minutes later, he found out exactly what his wife was up to. They entered the mess hall to find it dark, but for only a second. Without warning, the lights shot on and there was a resounding "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from every member of the team. The mess hall was decked out in birthday regalia from streamers and banners to balloons and colors galore. There was a cake shaped like the teams logo with a howitzer adorning the top. Every member of the team was actually dressed up in civilian clothes. Duke walked up and placed a glass of champagne in the General's hand. "Happy Birthday, sir. Though I suspect it's already been a very happy birthday so far." Duke grinned as Hawk turned about six shades of red remembering that the entire team had gotten a clue as to just how happy his birthday had been.

"Thank you Sergeant. Just a question, not everyone is drinking, correct?" Hawk took a sip of his champagne.

"That is correct, sir. Beachhead stood down on the festivities, Sir." Duke responded. "So did several people."

"Well, thank you for the party, I think we need to get on with the festivities. Don't you Sergeant." Hawk smiled.

"Yes, sir. Which do you want first, the gifts or dinner. Roadblock made your favorite meal." Duke led the general and his wife to the dais, the long table in the front of the room bedecked with candles and even a few flowers as centerpieces.

"Dinner works for me." Hawk looked at his wife who looked like the cat who ate the canary. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Why do you think I distracted you all afternoon? Had to keep you out of here while your people put this together."

"Is that the only reason, Carrie?"

"Well, I do love to make love to my husband, so I think I won either way." A seductive glint filled her youthful blue eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He smiled down at his wife just before he kissed her again to a round of catcalls and whistles from his team.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." She whispered into his mouth. Which made him want to leave the party as fast as possible, so he could take her up on her offer.

From across the room, Flint watched his commander with his wife. It was clear how much those two still loved each other and he hoped that in twenty five years he and Lady Jaye would be still in love like that. He was certain he was going to be, Allison became more wonderful in his mind every day, but, he hoped that he didn't piss her off enough to make her fall out of love with him. He knew he could be jealous and stupid when it came to her. But, he was so afraid she'd see something that would kill the love she had for him.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" The very woman he had just been thinking about walked up behind him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just thinking that I hope in twenty five years we'll still be like them. That you won't realize you're making a mistake by marrying me." He was honest with her as he took a drag of the soda he was drinking. He had offered to be on watch with Beachhead and Cover Girl.

"I think we will and why do you think I would think I'm making a mistake?"

"Because when it comes to you, I can't think straight. I love you so much, I get stupid."

"Yes, you do. But, it's one of your charms. I know you love me, Dash. I love you too. Even the crazy jealousy issues you have and some of the hard headed things you do. Yeah, it drives me crazy, but, I know you do it out of love."

"I do love you. I'm just afraid sometimes you're going to figure out I'm not worthy of your love."

"Dash, you are always worthy of my love. You're a wonderful man!"

"Too bad we can't leave this party, yet." He smiled down at her as she snuggled up against his side.

"No, we can't. At least not unless you want Hawk to notice us gone. I think the colonel's not too thrilled with our engagement."

"I think you're right. You know I'd leave the service if I had to if it meant it was the only way I could be with you, you know that right."

"I do. But, I don't want to see you do that. You love the Army."

"Yes, but, honey, I love you more."

"Dash." She turned her face up to him and kissed him. "Let's hope you don't have to do that."

"I know, but, I would if I did. I love you that much."

Across the room, Hawk watched the two team members in the corner, a sly smile crossing his face from over the fluted champagne glass. Even with some of the problems he's witnessed between Lady Jaye and Flint, Hawk knew they were devoted to one another and those problems really stemmed from both people being strong-willed, stubborn, and independent. Much like himself and his own wife, a wife he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room a bit more and caught Ace with his daughter. His daughter was clearly flirting with the pilot, quite shamelessly no less. The pilot's face was unreadable. He may not stop Flint and Lady Jaye, but, his daughter and an active duty Air Force officer, he would. According to Air Force regulations, she is off limits to an officer, heck, anyone on active duty.

"What are you thinking, dear?" Caroline pulled his thoughts back to her.

"Not sure." He took a sip of his champagne. He looked down at her smiling eyes and thought this would be the perfect time to spring his own surprise on his wife. Not to mention, he can pull his daughter away from Ace.

"You know, she is an adult now." His wife said as she took a drink herself.

"I know, but, she's still a cadet and he's active duty. That's a death wish for any service." He said. "Anyway, I have something else to do." He raised his voice slightly to get over the chatter. "Everyone, can I have your attention." As soon as everyone turned their attentions to him. "First of all, I want to thank you all for this wonderful party. It was most definitely a surprise." He received a round of applause and cat-calls, someone in the back yelled something off-color. "Who said that? KP for a month." He smiled as his wife put her hand on his forearm. "Now, seriously, I do want to thank you all for this beautiful party. Even though, I'm pretty sure I know who orchestrated it." He threw a sideways glance towards his wife. "And, I had planned on doing this tomorrow, but, tonight's all about celebration, so, I want to continue the celebration and make a note that tonight will not be all about me. But, another Abernathy. As many of you know, this beautiful woman standing next to me is my wife. What some of you may not know is, she's not only the best wife a man could ask for, a great mother, but she's also one heck of a soldier and the Army has recognized what I've known all along, she's also a great pilot." He watched as his wife turned as red as her dress. "And though I planned to do this tomorrow, I think tonight's the perfect time. Duke?" With that Duke stepped forward with four small boxes. "Caroline, raise your right hand." His wife stared at him. "It's always been a tradition in this family that we each administer the oath of office upon promotion. The only promotion that has not occurred was when I was promoted to Brigadier General. Tonight, we're going to continue our tradition as I promote Lieutenant Colonel Caroline Abernathy to the rank of Colonel." He stole a glance to his wife and thought, if looks could kill, he'd be lying dead where he stood and then he smiled wryly, she's gonna really love the next surprise. "In a few short months, I hope to pin second lieutenant bars on our baby girl as well." His eyes twinkled as he looked at his daughter who rolled her eyes and then administered the oath of office to his wife. He pinned the silver eagles identifying her as a full colonel on her chest. "I don't have anywhere else to put them." He smiled. "Now, there are two other awards I need to present. Both are from the same incident, so, in the spirit of allowing you to get back to the party, I'm only going to read the first citation as they are for the same action."

He cleared his throat and read the piece of paper placed in his hands by his first sergeant. "Now, before I read the citation, I want to say simply, that since I like sleeping in my bed and not on the couch" A round of laughter followed that one as Caroline's eyes narrowed at her husband. "I will not read the entire citation, in fact, I'm going to paraphrase them, nor will I read all of them because I know my wife hates the attention. Though, I think she needs it once in a while. So, that being said, the President of the United States and the United States Army bestows upon Lieutenant Colonel Caroline M. B. Abernathy the awards of the Distinguished Flying Cross, The Purple Heart and the Defense Meritorious Service Medal for actions of valor on 5 March 1985. During this time, according to General James Riedman, Commander, Middle East Command, the aircraft piloted by Lieutenant Colonel Abernathy was attacked by hostile aircraft and severely damaged. Despite being unarmed and heavily damaged, Lieutenant Colonel Abernathy successfully evaded the attacking aircraft and landed the aircraft successfully preventing injury to her passengers. Further, despite her own injuries, Lieutenant Colonel Abernathy single-handedly extricated her co-pilot, General James Riedman and Senator Paul Ruddy before the aircraft exploded on the ground. Lieutenant Colonel Abernathy's actions bring great credit upon herself and the United States Army." He pinned each of the awards to her dress and then smiled just before he looked to the crowd and said, "Normally, I would just shake the award winner's hand, but, considering I've been married to this particular award winner for twenty four wonderful years, I think I'm going go out of protocol." With that, he pulled his wife to him and kissed her to a round of hoots and hollers.

"You didn't get enough of that earlier, sir." A voice yelled out resulting in a round of laughter.

"I could never get enough of this beautiful woman." Hawk laughed and kissed her again.

"Clay, I'm going to kill you." Caroline said simply.

"Yeah, you just want that life insurance don't you?"

"Of course." She laughed.

* * *

Just a few notes-1) The first woman to be awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross was, surprisingly, Amelia Earhart. According to the DFC society's website, there was enough backlash to make the award no longer available to civilians because of that. However, the first military woman to recieve it was 1st Lt Aleda Lutz who, also was the first military woman to die in combat when her C-47 crashed while evacuating injured personnel in World War II. She recieved it on 12/28/1944; The first woman to recieve the Purple Heart was 1Lt. Annie Fox for injuries recieved during the Pearl Harbor attack, she was later also awarded the Bronze Star. I wasn't able to find information on the Defense Meritorious Service Award save for the criteria for the award.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ace, Flint, Duke and Lady Jaye stood in Hawk's office on a conference call with the superintendent and dean of students of the Air Force Academy. They were there to fulfill one of the stipulations of Kerry's temporary transfer to the team, to provide evaluations of her performance academically as well as militarily. As her three main academic instructors, it was their job to provide that information. Duke was her primary mentor for on the job duty performance and leadership. She was now currently assigned to work with Duke on the day to day running of a military organization. Beachhead and Scarlett stood outside awaiting their report to the commandant of cadets on her PT and self-defense training performance. The superintendent, despite understanding the reason for the transfer, made a strict stipulation that there would be regular progress reports and General John Whitman was absolutely resolute in his requirements.

"Captain Armbruster, report?" General Whitman's voice was tinny and distant through the speakerphone. Though GI Joe had state of the art communications equipment that allowed them to speak clearly to each other from across the world, yet, a phone call from 450 miles sounded like it came from space, Ace thought as he prepared to present his report. Ace was asked to report first, mostly because, as an Air Force Officer, he was charged with being not only one of her instructors, but her supervisor, her personal commandant of cadets and dean while at the compound.

"General Whitman, sir, Cadet Abernathy is doing well. She received a 98 in her military strategy studies exam, a 97 on her philosophy course, a 75 on her advanced aerodynamics exam." That report elicited raised eyebrows from Hawk. And Ace was sure that subject routinely gave her problems and he planned on addressing that later today. He had recently learned that one of the greenshirts held a Master's in Mathematics. Ace had already identified that her problem didn't lie in the concepts of aerodynamics, but in the mathematical models. The girl was brilliant with the applications, it was the theory that was giving her problems. "I have a person to work with her to bring that grade up, General. Her Intro to Aircraft and Propulsion design project was outstanding. In fact, I believe she has already identified her independent study project as well. She is designing an aircraft specific to this team, a team, she hopes to join after completing her pilot training, sir." As soon as Hawk's eyes shot to Ace's, Ace realized he had no idea his daughter wanted to join this team. Ace wasn't certain if Hawk was happy with the idea or not. " As for her flight training, I've never seen such a natural born pilot in my life." That caused a beam of pride to fill Hawk's face. "Corporal Hart-Burnett and Warrant Officer Faireborn will report on her progress with the language and humanities courses, sir."

"Very well, Corporal, we'll start with you." Whitman's voice came through the speakerphone.

"Sir, Cadet Abernathy is doing well in Arabic. We're working on her writing skills now, she can read it fairly well, but her writing needs work. I believe she will improve, however." Lady Jaye reported.

"Thank you Corporal. Warrant Officer?"

"Yes, sir. She is having some difficulty with Shakespeare and some of the other readings sent up pertaining to leadership. But, I think we can work through that." If I can convince her that being able to read into literature can help with leadership, Flint thought, but didn't voice. "She does well with the Social Sciences as well. Has a good grasp of leadership concepts. She just needs some work on her implementation of them. But, I believe Sergeant Hauser can give a better report on that aspect of her training, sir."

"Yes, well, we already are aware of her difficulty in that area." General Howard McInerary, the Commandant of Cadets said through the speakerphone. "She has the potential to do well, but, sometimes, she can be a bit, well, outspoken." Hawk, who had originally looked worried at the start of the conversation, laughed at that last part.

"Well, she takes after her mother there and with flying, Howard."

"Why does that not surprise me Clayton?" McInerary laughed as well. "Caroline always did have a mind of her own and sometimes the filter between her brain and mouth doesn't work well."

"Howard, Caroline and I all grew up together in Denver." Hawk explained to the men and woman standing in the room with looks of perplexity filling their faces. "Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"I think being there, being in a position where real soldiers, airmen and sailors are her responsibility may help." McInerary said. "It helped a lot with Caroline."

"Not always. But, yes, it did for the most part. Very well, I think the last three to speak are Sergeants Hauser and O'Hara and Sergeant Major Sneeden." Hawk said gesturing Duke to come forward and indicating to Lady Jaye and Flint they were no longer needed. "Send them in, please."

"Yes, sir."  
The report lasted another fifteen minutes, but, by the time they were done, Hawk and the Academy staff had a better idea of the level of Kerry's training. Ace's final report was on Kerry's flight training.

"General Hawk, If I may?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"I'm serious when I say that Cadet Abernathy is a natural pilot. She's one of the best I've ever seen and I'd like to start her in our Skystrikers. I also think she'd make a great addition to the team." Ace reported.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. The skystriker, that is. I don't want her to have a feeling of entitlement or that she's better than her fellow pilot trainees when she goes to pilot training in August."

"I understand, sir. But, I think it may also help her in her leadership, if she has to see what being a leader is really about, sir."

"And training her for skystrikers will do this?" Hawk said simply.

"I think so. Right now, we're working in small planes where she really can't be in charge of anything but the aircraft. If she's in a team environment, I think she'll get her head on straight with that respect, sir."

"Very well. And Ace, I'm not sure about her joining the team. She's my baby girl."

"I understand, but, would you be as hesitant if Midshipman Abernathy expressed the same desire?"

"I'd like to think so, yes." Hawk folded his fingers together on the desk and looked straight at Ace. "Kerry's a lot like her mother, sometimes. But, she's also a lot like me. She can have the attitude that she's better than most others, no matter how much we've tried to tamp that part of her personality. She was never given undue privileges, but, still, she acts like she's entitled to things. As much as I hate to say this, she needs to fail at something to show her she's human. But, Jamie, well, he's the polar opposite of his sister. Either way, I really don't want either on the team. I know that sounds bad, the commander of a special operations team not wanting his children on his team. But.." He sighed quite audibly as his shoulders drooped.  
"You want to protect them, sir, I understand. I think we all do." Ace said.

"Heck, Ace, I don't even want either one in the military, for crying out loud."

"Understandable, sir. I'm not sure I'd want my children in the military either, sir." Ace turned to leave.

"Go ahead and train her, but, if her grades drop anymore or her attitude doesn't change, back to the prop jobs." Hawk smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Oh Ace, one other thing. I'm not sure how to approach this, but, be careful with Kerry. I think she's interested in you as more than a teacher." Hawk sighed.

"Yes sir, I know. She tried to kiss me last night, sir." Ace laughed. "But, sir, I have a lady friend outside the team already."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. She's a pilot out of Hill, sir. Nothing to worry about with your daughter, sir. I like Ginny a lot, sir."

"Well, in that case, forget what I said."

"What did you say again, sir?" Ace smiled as he left the room.

Hawk sat there laughing and then trying to figure out how he was going to handle Kerry. She wasn't doing as well as he would like, but, worse, she wanted to be on the team and she'd never told him. Oh well, he thought, he'd better go speak with her about this. Hawk stood up and started towards the parade ground where Kerry and Jamie were working on military drill maneuvers with Beachhead.

"Beachhead, can I speak with Cadet First Class Abernathy, please?" Hawk said as he walked up behind the sergeant major.

"Of course, sir." Beachhead answered before turning to the group of Greenshirts with the two military academy cadets. "Platoon, Halt!" He yelled out. "Cadet Abernathy, front and center." With that, both Kerry and Jamie started out of line. "Cadet First Class Abernathy, report to General Hawk. Midshipman Abernathy, return to ranks."

Hawk stood there while his daughter walked up to him. At first, she just looked at him. He stayed his place with his arms folded authoritatively across his chest, a stoic look of pure power on his face and eyes narrowing waiting. It took her a few seconds to recognize what he was waiting for. Her to report to him as a subordinate would to their commanding officer. Finally, she came to attention and saluted her father.

"Sir, Cadet Abernathy reporting as ordered, sir." He made her hold the salute until he was sure she remembered who was in charge on this base. At home, she might be his princess, but on this parade ground, he was her superior and he was not going to treat her any differently than any other team member.

"Walk with me, Cadet." He ground out through clenched teeth. At that second, Kerry knew she was in trouble.

"Yes sir."

"What is this I hear you are not performing well in your studies?"

"I'm just having a little bit of trouble with some subjects, Dad."

"While you're on this base and in public, that is General or Sir, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Kerry responded. "But, Flint is extremely hard to please, everything has to be perfect with him. Lady Jaye isn't much better with the Arabic. At least Ace understands. But, even he can be difficult to please, sir." Kerry pleaded. "Yes, the academy is hard, but, I feel like I'm in a PhD program with these guys."

"Starting tonight, you will study and you will work with tutors. Is that clear?" He basically ignored her whining attitude. It was his way of saying that he didn't want excuses. "And you will do so in MY QUARTERS. Where I know you'll study. Clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And after I talk with your mother about some other information that has come to light, we'll discuss that as well. Now, I've given the approval, tentatively based on how you perform in your studies to train in the Skystrikers. But." He put one finger up to let her know he wasn't done. "But, under two conditions, when you get to pilot training, you don't rub it in anyone's face and two, you start showing me some leadership ability. Meaning, you need to learn to curb that privileged attitude and that mouth of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"What was that, Cadet?"

"Yes sir." It was a bit more forceful.

"But, if I hear one report that your attitude hasn't changed or your studies are not improving, back to the single engine propeller aircraft, clear?"

"Yes sir."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For the rest of the day, Kerry stewed at her father's edict about the studying in his quarters. Granted, her grades had slipped just a bit, but not enough to affect her GPA and she could bring them back, IF she could figure out just what her new instructors wanted. This guy Flint was a damned perfectionist and his girlfriend wasn't much better. Then there was Ace in the air, my god, if anyone was a perfectionist, he was. She had to have her airspeed exactly on in every maneuver and god forbid her altitude change even slightly. Okay, she could see his point, flying was inherently dangerous. But even the FAA and the Air Force had some wiggle room. Okay, so her dad had given her the opportunity to start training in those sleekly sexy fighters this team had, but, she had to study in his quarters. It wasn't like she wasn't studying. Okay, so she wasn't studying as much as she did at the academy, but, first, her roommate barely stopped talking AND she was following a schedule that would make even her academy instructors cringe. Ughh, she thought out loud. How did she not notice her father was such a perfectionist and a hard ass. She was twenty two years old, for crying out loud and about to become a second lieutenant in the Air Force. Not a teenager.

She sighed slightly just before her hand-to-hand instructor knocked her down. Kerry had been so lost in her thoughts about how her father was treating her like a kid, she completely missed Scarlett whipping a round-house kick and getting her right in the chest, knocking her down.

"What the hell? I wasn't ready for that." She said with surprise as she tried to stand before being knocked down again by the red-head.

"An enemy isn't going to wait until you're ready, cadet. Now, get up and protect yourself." Scarlett ground out.

"But."

"No buts. You need to stay alert at all times." Scarlett said simply as Snake-Eyes landed a blow to the young cadet's back sending her flying into Scarlett. "Umph" blew out of her mouth as she noticed Scarlett, whom she'd hit head on managed to stay standing. Making her wondering how the redhead did it. In fact, Scarlett just let the young woman land face first.

"Did my dad put you up to this?" Kerry spat out as she looked up at the redhead.

"Up to what, cadet?"

"This torture. I swear my dad's out to get me."

"Why do you say that?" Scarlett stood, hands on hips, feet planted shoulder-width apart, a clear air of authority hummed from every pore of the woman.

"To teach me some kind of lesson. I get two bad grades since I've been here and he's on my case like….like…well, like I'm a teenager." Kerry stood up. "It's not like the academy doesn't kick my butt."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know if you want on this team, this is what you'll face."

Kerry's eyes widened, her mouth agape as she stared at the redhead in front of her.  
"How did you know I wanted on this team?" She was dumbfounded. "The only people who knew that were Jamie and my new roommate, Courtney and well, my roommate at the academy."

"Cadet, we read your file and don't think we don't talk to each other." Scarlett said.  
"Great, so that means my dad knows and I know he's not going to let me join the team." Kerry resigned.

"Kerry, your father told us to train you like we would anyone else. And that is what we're doing. I don't know if he knows about your desire to be on this team or not. But, I do know he wants you to be the best air force officer you can be." Scarlett softened her voice. "And I wouldn't say that he doesn't want you on the team, not yet anyway. Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Well, then stop acting like a teenager, and talk to him like an adult. He may just then treat you like one. But, as far as I can see so far, you're acting like a kid and until you show us you're an adult, we're not going to treat you like one. Understood."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now on your feet and try again." Scarlett crouched into an attack stance and allowed Kerry to stand before continuing her training.

Hawk walked into his quarters to find Caroline seated on the couch, her feet propped on the coffee table, a book in her hands. It looked like some medical text or something he never could quite grasp. He had an extremely intelligent wife and that was fine by him. He never quite went for the empty-headed women who only lived to serve him. No, he knew when he graduated West Point he could get killed in action and he wanted to make sure that if that happened, his wife would be able to take care of herself and their children.

"Long day dear?" Carrie looked up at him, he was haggard and drawn she noted as he removed his helmet and coat, undid another of the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes. I had to chew Kerry out. Apparently, her grades in the coursework sent over here by the academy are slipping. And one of the conditions made on her and Jamie being able to come here was that they'd maintain their academic grades. I hate doing that to her." He sighed.

"I know dear." His wife's eyes crinkled with amusement. Clayton never could deny his daughter anything. She knew he wouldn't admit to that, but, she knew he doted on her.

"When did she become such a spoiled brat?" Clay asked.

"She's not, except around you." Caroline smiled.

"What do you mean except around me? I've never given her a reason to act like that." Hawk said simply.

"No dear." She patted him on the knee as he sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"Carrie." A warning tone filled his voice.

"Sweetheart, she has you wrapped around her little finger sometimes. She knows she really can't get away with everything, but, she tries. Unfortunately, she usually succeeds."

"When did this happen?"  
"The day she was born." Carrie said. "The day you found out you had a little girl. You were so proud. Never saw a man happier to have a girl in my life until that day."

"Well, I always wanted a girl who looked just like her mother. Besides, I grew up in a house full of boys, a girl was perfect."

"Well, you got a girl just like me. Headstrong, independent, knows exactly how to get what she wants from her daddy."

"Are you trying to tell me you play me like she does?"

"No, dear, of course not." Caroline smiled again as she patted his knee and snuggled into his chest.

"Did you know she wants to be on this team?"

"Yes. I told her I don't approve. But, you know Kerry." Caroline said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I figured she would or she'd drop the idea once she saw what it was like."

"Well, it seems her time here is only making her want to be on the team more." Hawk said. "And I'm not sure I want her on the team."

"What! I knew it!" Kerry's voice boomed from the doorway just before she bolted from the room.

"Kerry!" Hawk jumped three feet at his daughter's voice and he stood to follow the girl out of his quarters. "Kerry Anne Abernathy stop right now!" He called down the hallway, his voice booming loud enough for several of his team to notice and stare. She stopped dead in her tracks when that voice came out.

"What, Sir?" Her voice cracked, she was clearly trying to avoid crying in front of the men and women staring at her and her father. Especially Ace who'd just exited his quarters.

"Will you get in my quarters now?" Hawk's voice softened a little at the sight of tears welling up in his daughter's eyes. He never could stand to see her cry and this was no exception. She hung her head and sulked into his quarters. Closing the door behind him, he shot every member of the team still staring at their commander and his daughter. They scattered like bugs when the lights came on. "Now sit!" He waited until she plopped onto the couch like a child, arms crossed and sulking. "Well, I can see we need to work on the acting like a child thing, don't we? You're twenty two years old and about to be commissioned in the air force, so stop the teenager act, young lady."

"Yes sir." He was right, she knew it. But, for some reason, she always felt like a child around her father. She could act like an adult when he wasn't around, but, the second he showed up, she reverted back.

"Now, let's talk about this you joining my team thing."

"Why? We both know you don't want me here. Hell, you just said so yourself." His eyebrows shot up at her language. Hawk had never heard his daughter use any language that was even remotely foul. Granted, the word hell wasn't exactly foul, but, it was a word he'd never heard her utter except in church.

"You're right, I don't want you on my team."

"If you think I can't handle it, I can. I've spent the last two summers taking every military combat course I can."

"Kerry, it's not because I don't think you can handle it. It's because you're my daughter. I don't want Jamie on the team either." Hawk said softly taking his daughter's smaller hand into his. "You're my baby girl and this team faces some fierce fighting sometimes. And yes, people die. I couldn't handle it if that happened to you or your brother. I love you, have loved you since your mother told me you were coming. You are the light of my life, you, your brother and your mother." He put his arm around his daughter and pulled her to his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But, dad, I'm an adult now. And what about all your soldiers? Aren't they someone's child?"

"Yes, they are and I feel the loss of every single one. But, you or your brother, well, that would probably kill me. I love you so much. Heck, you don't want to know the fear I felt when I was told your mother had been in a crash. I thought my world had ended." He looked at his daughter. "The only thing that kept me sane was knowing you and Jamie were safe at your academies."

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie.?"

"I love you, and I understand why you don't want me on the team, but, do I have no chance of ever coming here?"

"I wouldn't say that. Let's see how you do with Duke and your leadership training. I wasn't happy with you or Jamie joining the military either. But, here you are. About to be commissioned." He kissed the top of her head. "I wanted you to be a doctor or lawyer or teacher, something other than in the military."

"I never knew you wanted that."

"I know. I kept it from you and your brother." He smiled. "Now, you need to study young lady, and you need to work on that attitude of yours."

"Yes, sir." She got up. "I do love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Caroline stormed into her husband's office, quite clearly angry, her blue eyes were flashing and she was slamming doors as she cut a swath of destruction wider than that of a tornado across the Kansas plains. At least, that's how Flint saw it. In fact, he thought, he'd rather face down the tornado right now. This woman was a whirlwind of destruction all aimed at one person, her husband.

At that moment, Flint was happy he wasn't Hawk. But, inwardly he wanted to laugh. The General clearly had been guilty of some misdeed and to see the older, stronger, more authoritative man cower to this woman was, at the same time, comical, yet not.

"Clayton Michael Abernathy, what is the meaning of this?" She threw a manila envelope onto his desk. He watched as his second and third in command began to skulk away.

"Gentlemen." He cautioned stopping the two of them in their tracks. "Now, Caroline, we talked about this."

"No, we talked about what would happen if, and it's a very big if, right now, we decided to have another child. We said we weren't going to make any real decisions until we knew for certain either way." Caroline stood with her hands on her hips. "We definitely did not discuss my being transferred to this unit! I have a perfectly good position as the chief pilot for the Army high command, I'm happy with it!"

"Caroline, this is, well, I wanted to, oh geez, the hell with it. Damn it Caroline, I'm trying to protect you and I want my wife near me. I hate having you on the other side of the world." He finally stammered out.

"Well, you could've talked to me about it before you just arbitrarily go and have me transferred here. And what position would I have in your unit anyway?" Caroline said, clearly not taking his answer at face value. "I will not be your hostess, so that had better be out of your brain, mister." Flint and Duke just looked at each other. "And as for protection. Did you say you wanted to go to your firing range and be reminded which one of us is the better shot?"

"Ah, sir, I think we can continue this report later." Duke was the first to talk.

"Ah, yes, I think that's a good idea Sergeant."

Once outside, Duke turned to Flint. "Are you sure you want to get married?"  
"Yeah, I do." Flint laughed. He knew his friend was seeing him and Lady Jaye together in twenty years. He saw it himself, actually. "I know, I see Allison in the Colonel too. But, at least life won't be boring."

"That is true, ole buddy. That is true."

"You know who would make a great wife." Flint prodded.

"Don't you go there, too. I've already gotten it from Scarlett and Jaye." Duke said. "And don't say I told you so." He walked away, leaving his friend laughing at him.

Inside Hawk's office, the General was trying to calm his wife down.

"Caroline, I transferred you here for two reasons. First, yes, I want to protect you and I want you with me, but to be fully honest, Doc asked for another doctor. He specifically requested you."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What about my flying? I was a unit commander."

"I know. But, here, you get to do it all. You'll fly and even get to fly fighters like you wanted. I'm not happy to send the woman I love into battle, but, you're a soldier and a hell of a pilot. I don't think you've noticed all my team members are cross trained. I've got pilots who can fight on the ground, infantry that can fly helicopters and jets and even my medical officer is cross trained to do just about everything. Doc goes out into the field, even Lifeline. You won't be relegated to the infirmary." Hawk tried to explain.

"We'll see how it works out, if I don't like it, I go back to my unit. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" Hawk sighed. "But, isn't it better than being apart? I'm tired of going to bed alone every night. I've had the best night's sleep since you've been here and you've even been smiling more. You can't tell me you haven't." Hawk pleaded. "Carrie, I love you, I want you with me. Call me selfish, but."

"I know you do, Clay, it's just that you did this without talking to me. I love you, and yes, I've been happy. But, you have to see it from my point of view. I'm being pulled out of my command by my husband. Not by the pentagon. Yes, I was about to be transferred anyway, but, I was supposed to go to a staff position in the pentagon." She said simply. "It was a fast track to a star."

"I know, but so is this. This is your chance to be in a joint forces unit. Because of your rank, you'll be supervising a new part of the team, an air medical team. We have an evacuation team, but, here's your chance to set up basically a flying hospital. Something we need. Something I didn't realize we needed until we had to bring you back here and I had to worry about whether you could fly, how you would be treated in-flight if something happened." He shook his head at the final thought as if to will it away. "Sweetheart, you opened my eyes to something we desperately needed. Yes, I have some selfish reasons to have you here, but, I never make command decisions based on my personal feelings. This is a need that you can fill. You'll get to fly any aircraft we have and you get to provide medical care. And don't tell me you don't like being a doctor, because I know you do. I can see your face light up every time you help someone."

"I'm completely in charge of this medical team?" Eyes narrowed again.

"Completely, Doc and I have no say. Well, Doc can suggest, but, ultimately, it's your baby."

"Fine, we'll try it. But, if I don't like it."

"You go back to the Pentagon."

"Good." She turned to leave.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"No sir, you're my commander now." She smiled sardonically. "I don't kiss my commanding officers."  
"Caroline" He ground out eliciting a laugh from her and then her walking over and kissing her husband. "Are we officially kissing and making up?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Mmm, maybe. Are you going to hit that intercom key again?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, then, nope." They laughed as he walked over to the door and locked it.

Duke stood off to the side on the parade ground watching Kerry give out the orders of the day. As usual, Shipwreck snorted his disapproval at KP duty. Kerry noted it and unlike the last time this happened, when she soundly and loudly chastised the sailor in a public shaming, she calmly walked over to the man and quietly pointed out that this was his treat for having toilet papered the motor pool and placing signs up announcing Cover Girl and Beachhead's sudden engagement with cut out pictures of a child with Beachhead's face. Not to mention skipping through the compound singing "Cover girl and Beachhead sitting in a tree." A round that caused neither the ex-model tank jockey and the PT instructor to be found since the day before. Scarlett and Jaye had found Cover Girl in her quarters in the corner crying and Duke and Flint had found Beachhead using cut outs of Shipwreck for target practice. Apparently, the sailor had caught the two out on the obstacle course having a private session of PT.

Duke watched the young lady handle the incident with surprising decorum. Something he hadn't seen since she'd arrived, but, was starting to show through ever since she'd been pulled off the parade ground by her father a week and a half ago.

"How's she doing, Duke?" Ace asked as he and Flint walked up.

"Much better, I don't what her father said to her, but, it's hard to believe this is the same girl that arrived a month ago."

"I know what you mean, she's actually taking an interest in her studies, even Shakespeare." Flint observed. "I was beginning to wonder about her as an officer."

"Me too." Duke agreed.

"And she's managed to stop trying to get me to go on a date." Ace said simply.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, she asked me out four times. I kept saying no. But."

"I don't know why I find it hard to believe Hawk would spoil her, but, it does seem like he did."

"From what I understand from her brother, Hawk didn't. She just managed to figure it out on her own." Ace said. "Apparently, very few people ever said no to her. Except for her parents, surprisingly."

"Hmm. That is interesting." Flint mused. "Well, whatever he said to her, it's working." He repeated. "So, Ace, why did you turn her down? Besides the whole, she's a cadet and you're active duty, thing, of course."

"Of course, no, actually, I've been dating a pilot stationed at Hill." Ace said. "Flies the new F-16's"

"Really? Is it serious?" Scarlett walked up behind the men. Duke rolled his eyes, ever since Jaye and Flint became engaged, Scarlett's been obsessed with relationships. Usually theirs. In fact, last night, she suggested a double wedding.

"I guess. We've only been dating for two months. Which in Joe time is probably, what? Two weeks?" Ace responded. "How's Cover Girl?"

"Better. She was mortified at being caught with Beachhead."

"I can believe that." Ace laughed. "It's Beachhead." They all laughed at that. "Okay, now seriously, how's Cadet Abernathy doing with her martial arts?"

"Much better. She's taking it more seriously." Scarlett responded. "I wonder what got into her."

"Her father." Duke responded. "He pulled her out of formation a week and a half ago and she's been different ever since."

"Well, if she keeps this up, I can see her on the team."

"Glad to hear you say that, because as soon as she graduates the academy and pilot training, she's assigned here." Flint responded. "Hawk's orders. I think he wants to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Note: As many of you might remember women fighter pilots didn't come into being in the USAF until 1992 so Ace's girlfriend would not be a fighter pilot in 1985. But, since Hill AFB is the home of two fighter wings, I couldn't have her be a cargo pilot. Also, the General Dynamics F-16 on 17 August 1978, so it was still somewhat new in 1985.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Midshipman James Abernathy, youngest son of two career Army officers stood off to the side watching his sister take control of the specialized team for some field maneuvers and felt a little pang of jealousy. As much as he loved his sister, sometimes he felt like he played second fiddle to her. It wasn't as bad as it used to be when they were kids, but, right now, it was as present as an elephant sitting on his chest. He purposely chose the navy so he didn't have to try to live up to some crazy ideal that had been set in stone because of his parents. Well, that and he wanted to command submarines, not be a surface warrior. No, he didn't harbor any ideas of even considering being on a surface ship or being a SEAL or even being a soldier. He didn't talk about this team day and night, not like his sister who's been obsessed since she was fourteen. At least he hadn't wanted to until he came here and he saw some of the men and women his father had under his command. Now, he wondered if his dad would consider adding a sub force to the team. Since he'd been here, he'd learned the team had an aircraft carrier*, a fleet of hovercraft which the Academy said were still in development and even a few nice attack boats as well as a few Navy SEALs. What was adding a submarine to the force, right?

As he watched Kerry take control of the ground forces, he felt that pang of jealousy rear its ugly head again. Cutter, the Coastie officer that had been assigned to mentor him along with the SEAL Wetsuit whom he was bunked with, had been showing him some pretty great ideas he couldn't wait to take with him to his summer courses. Even the infantry courses he's required to take this coming summer, the summer before his second class year. He was most excited for the time he'll spend crewing the nuclear sub, but, these guys were making him interested, just a little in the SEALs and even the frigates and aircraft carriers. Even that crazy Marine Leatherneck, the one Wetsuit was constantly arguing with and the really insane sailor, Shipwreck had him looking at new opportunities. He wanted to see what he could do now that he was watching Kerry. Granted, he knew she was about to graduate and was about to move into the active air force and he still had two years at the academy to go, but, still. He sighed slightly.

"Midshipman" Cutter's voice broke through his thoughts like an icebreaker through the Antarctic ice shelf in winter.

"Sir" Jamie popped to attention. Unlike his sister, he was known to keep his nose clean and not really challenge anyone. He just never really saw the need to. Whatever will be, will be was his motto. He'd seen too many times the toll his sister's strong will took on her and their mother who often butt heads like rams vying for property and a mate.

"Today the team is headed out to the Flagg and we're going to run through some attack drills. You're coming and you're going to be in charge of a small detachment of attack boats."

"Sir?"

"You heard me Midshipman. If you're going to be a Naval officer, you need to get your feet wet."

"Yes, sir." Jamie just looked at the Coast Guard officer, dumbfounded. He wasn't even remotely ready to command a dinghy, let alone an attack boat or a detachment of attack boats. He hadn't even been given a chance to command a small group of other midshipmen at the academy, now this officer wanted him to command a group of boats in an attack drill.

"Is there a problem, Midshipman?"

"Sir No Sir" Jamie said unconvincingly.

"Why do I not believe that, Midshipman?" Cutter narrowed his eyes. "Speak your mind."

"Sir, I've never been in a command position. I'm a bit worried I won't do a good job, sir."

"Well, that's understandable. We all feel that way the first time. But, you need to work on your leadership and you need to see how to command operations and this is the perfect place for it. You'll have myself and Wetsuit there to help you along, so, you're not going to be completely alone."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Jamie popped to attention again and saluted Cutter as the older man walked off.

"Hey, Short stuff!" Jamie heard his sister call him by his nickname. He was hardly short, standing six two to her five eight.

"Hey Graceful." He retorted referring to her tendency to break a leg simply by walking.

"Did ya hear? Ace is letting me fly one of the skystrikers in the drill today."

"Cool, just don't crash it." He laughed.

"Cute. Too bad you're not getting the chance to take part."

"Wanna make a bet? Cutter's got me commanding a detachment of attack boats in the drill."

"What? How come you get to command a unit and I only get to fly?" She stood there looking like a petulant spoiled child causing her brother to burst out laughing.

"That's why Kerry. You act like a child when you don't get your way. I just do what needs to be done and get over it." With that, he walked away leaving his sister standing there gawking, her mouth agape.

Two hours later, the team, including fifteen greenshirts and the Abernathy family, except for Kerry, who was flying herself to the military training area, boarded the cargo plane to the Flagg. Cutter, Wetsuit, Leatherneck and Shipwreck were each assigned an attack boat under Jamie's command and all were discussing what kind of armament the boats had with their young commander. Caroline and Doc were preparing the plane for the influx of potential real and definitely simulated casualties along with Lifeline and the nurse who continually tried to flirt with the General. Hawk, Flint, Duke and Beachhead were each discussing their gameplan and doling out their teams like playground kids choosing the baseball teams in a quick, unscripted game. Naturally, Flint tried for Lady Jaye, but was quickly overridden by Beachhead. Duke did manage to get Scarlett on his team while Flint managed to secure SnakeEyes, Ripcord, Short Fuze, Zap, Breaker, Cover Girl, Low-light and Airborne. Duke's team was rounded out by GungHo, Snowjob, Torpedo, Spirit, Mainframe, Roadblock and Mutt. Beachhead's team was filled out by Footloose, Steeler, Recondo, Alpine and Barbeque and Kerry, who still had yet to have a code name assigned. Ace, as lead pilot had, Slipstream, Wild Bill and Lift Ticket along with several greenshirt pilots.

"Alright people, I want to go over the goals of this exercise and everyone's role in it. This is an exercise to test some of our new tactics as well as the new attack boats we've just acquired. Our goal is to take a destroyer being held captive by hostile forces being played by half the crew of the USS Dashiell[1]. The main force commanders will be: Flint, Duke, Beachhead and Short Stuff, previously known as Midshipman Abernathy." Jamie turned six shades of red and cringed when he heard the nickname his sister always used for him. That was between them, like Graceful or Grace in heels were his for her. But, he guessed it was better than 'sport' or slugger which always made him feel like he was ten years old. "The medical team will be headed by Osprey, formerly known as Colonel Abernathy and Doc. Now, you are all fitted with electronic devices that will activate if you are hit. Once that goes off, you are to report to the medical team immediately and you are taken out of the game until they decide how badly you're injured." Hawk continued. "Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

[1] The USS Dashiell (DD659) was commissioned as a Fletcher class Destoyer on 20 March 1943 and decommissioned on 29 April 1960.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Duke surveyed Hawk through a sideways glance, wondering what was going through the older man's head. A thousand questions ran through his own mind. He understood why he was bringing his wife onboard the team and contrary to the lady's thinking, it wasn't really Hawk's idea. It was Doc's. Doc had come to him five months ago complaining he needed another doctor, but Duke and Hawk had yet to find one that could mesh with the team, had the training and know how to handle the variety of injuries this team saw on a daily basis and had the attitude to put some of these men and women in their place. That was until the General's wife came along. The fact that she was able to put Beachhead, Wetsuit and even Leatherneck in their places, was testament in and of itself that she could handle this team. It was a natural decision and one Doc had really made. It had taken a bit of talking to get Hawk to agree. Duke had to admire his commander for that. He knew the General wanted his wife around, that was plain to see to anyone who saw the two together. They still looked at each other like newlyweds. Still, Hawk had argued that this was not going to make his wife happy. It took her out of the air and that, she was not going to like at all. It took Doc and Duke to come up with a plan that would, hopefully, appease the lady. He felt bad having to watch his commander try to explain this plan, _his plan_, to the woman.

But, why did Hawk even volunteer to tell her? And why, on earth did he decide to put his son into a command position. His daughter would have been the more natural, but, really, in Duke's mind, neither were ready for this responsibility.

"Something on your mind, Duke?" Hawk said, never lowering the binoculars he had affixed to his eyes, as he watched the events of this exercise start to unfold.

"A few things, sir."

"Let me guess, first why did I put my son in a command position, but not my daughter?" Hawk lowered his binoculars and looked at the other man.

"That was one question, yes, sir." It always amazed Duke how Hawk could almost read his mind.

"I didn't. I really don't think Jamie is ready. He's never had any real responsibility. That's always fallen to Kerry, being the older of the two."

"Then…"

"Then why do it? It was Cutter's call. I argued, Cutter pointed out he was in control of the sea forces for this exercise and he wanted to give Jamie more command authority." Hawk answered with a sigh. "I'm hoping he knows what he's doing. Kerry's not in command because she doesn't have enough time in a skystriker."

"Yes sir."

"I'm guessing the second is where did I come up with Osprey for my wife's code-name and Short stuff for Jamie but no code name for my daughter?"

"Well, not exactly sir, but now that you've mentioned it."

"If you look at the behavior of the Osprey, you'll find that the female is extremely protective of her young. Like Caroline. Beautiful, like Caroline and the male, well, he dotes on her. Like me." Hawk smiled at that last part. "I freely admit that I will do anything for my wife. I have no shame when it comes to her. I didn't plan on a bird name for my wife, it just fit. And Jamie, well, that's his sister's name for him. Besides, you did notice he's six two, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Still haven't been able to come up with anything for Kerry. I'm certainly not going to allow everyone else to call my little girl 'pumpkin'. That's my name for her." He laughed.

"Of course, sir." Duke smiled. "Well, there's Wild One? Sir?" Duke started to laugh but quickly squashed it as he noticed the raised eyebrows on the General.

"Wild one?"

"Yes sir, it is a bit better than the first one suggested."

"Which was?"

"Uhm, Princess, sir." As Hawk looked at Duke, the sergeant felt like hiding under a rock. Then the General did something completely unexpected, he burst out laughing.

"She has acted like it, hasn't she?" Hawk laughed.

"Uhm, yes sir. But, she is starting to improve." Duke dropped the subject as he watched the team start to move into position. "Shall we send the first group their target, sir?"

"Yes, we shall." Hawk handed a small slip of paper to Breaker who quickly sent it off to the forces waiting in the wind.

Cutter received the first communique, scanned it, smiled slightly and then turned to the young man next to him.

"Here ya go, kid. Your first mission." Cutter said.

"What do we have to do, Cutter?" Shipwreck asked.

"Let the kid tell you, he's in charge here."

"Cutter, we can't do this?" Jamie said after reading the message.

"What do they want us to do?" Shipwreck asked again causing Polly to jump off his shoulder and flit around the younger Abernathy. Jamie just threw the bird a dirty look before reading the message, sqwuaking "can't do it, can't do it sailor boy"

"We are to attempt to take over the Flagg." Jamie said simply, disbelievingly.

"You have got to be kidding me, in an attack boat?" Leatherneck said.

"What? Are you afraid you can't do it, Jarhead?" Wetsuit growled at the Marine. "We SEALS can take over an aircraft carrier with just a bowie knife and two of us."

"Really, squid. Just how do you think you can do that? The thing's over two football fields long with six thousand people. Even the great SEALs can't manage that feat."

"Wanna bet?" Wetsuit challenged.

"Yeah, I do." Leatherneck ground out.

"Fine, if I can do it, you have to admit that SEALs are better than Marines and recite the SEAL creed in your skivvies outside the women's barracks."

"Fine, and if you can't, you have to sing the Marine Corps hymn in your skivvies outside the women's barracks."

"Deal, but only because I know I'll win."

"Gentlemen. We're going to do this as a TEAM. Marines and Navy will work together, is that clear? And WHEN we do it as a team, you'll both be singing the Naval Academy fight song in your skivvies outside the women's barracks. Understood." Jamie turned to the bickering couple and laid out his demands, promptly rendering both of them speechless along with Shipwreck and Cutter who stood there staring at the young Abernathy.

"Yep, definitely Hawk's son." Shipwreck said simply.

"Do I make myself understood?" The younger Abernathy stated calmly, clearly and with full authority.

"Yes, sir." The four men on the skiff said sharply.

"Now, here's how we're going to do it." He laid out the plan to Cutter, Shipwreck, Leatherneck and Wetsuit then passed his plan along to the rest of his meager resources.

On the shore, Beachhead looked at his ragtag group and sneered behind his balaclava. "Abernathy!" He growled causing the young woman to jump to her feet, stand at ramrod attention.

"Sir."

"Don't call me, sir, I work for a living."

"But, I don't know your rank, and while I'm at the academy, I'm required to call everyone sir, sir."

"I'm a sergeant major and you're not at the academy right now, you're on my team."

"Yes, si. I mean, sergeant major."

"Good, now, I want you to take charge of these, these. Joes and lead them into completing this mission." He said simply. "Think you can handle that?"  
"Yes, sergeant major. I took courses last summer with Army infantry, sergeant major."

"Good. Now, we're to take over Joe headquarters."

"Beachhead, who's defending it?" Footloose asked simply.

"Flint's team, I think."

"There's no way." Snowjob said simply. "Unless, of course, Lady Jaye here will give us some insight into how Flint's gonna play this?"

"Don't look at me, we, uh, didn't really discuss that last night." She responded blushing.

"Really, and just what did you discuss?" Kerry asked before realizing her mistake. "Oh, of course, well. Uhm, here's what we'll do." She laid out her plan for taking over the headquarters and, to her credit, she decided to use her team's unique assets, namely, Lady Jaye and herself as bait for the men on the defense team while Beachhead would be used to distract Cover Girl.

But, that was only the first obstacle they had to face. Beachhead's team still had to get through Duke's team and that was going to be a little more difficult.


	23. Chapter 23

Flint lowered the binoculars in surprise as he saw his fiancee' come into their small circles of magnification.. Even through the tiny fields, he could tell she was mad, he could tell by her stance, her stomping and those eyes shooting javelins at anyone who was unlucky enough to come into her field of vision. But, why? Surely she couldn't be angry at him. It wasn't his fault they were split up and she had been placed on Beachhead's team. She had to know he had fought his best fight to get her on his team, didn't she? He hadn't just wanted her because she was his fiancee', no, he'd wanted her for her intelligence abilities. Her ability to blend in anywhere unseen, unnoticed, even among her own teammates. Though how she managed that when she was the most unforgettable woman he knew was still a mystery to him.

"Lady Jaye?What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Beachhead's team." He asked as soon as she came into hearing distance.

"There is no way I'm working with that...that...neanderthal!" She spat out. "You have to got hear what the overgrown infantile idiot did. He put, get this, Footloose in charge of the team. Like that hippie has any clue how to run a unit?"

"So you came here?"

"Yes! Damn it, I'm defecting! I request political asylum." She stood there, defiantly, hands on her hips, nose pointed straight up in the air.

"Honey, we're in the same army, you can't get political asylum." Flint laughed as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, you can't demand political asylum for military maneuvers to the same country you're a citizen."  
"How about asylum from insane sergeant major Rangers who won't show their faces or wear deodorant?" She responded.

'That might work, but, I'm pretty sure, since this is an exercise, you can't switch teams here." He laughed again.

"I don't care, I won't work with him!" She stomped her foot like a disobedient child. "Footloose is an idiot who acts like he's always smoking pot. You have got to hear what his stupid plan to get past you is."

"Really?" Flint's eyebrow shot up, was she really going to offer strategy and tactics to the enemy? There was no way, not his Lady Jaye. No, she wouldn't even do that in an exercise. There was something up. "Lady Jaye, can you tell me exactly where I have a birthmark?" It was a question only HIS Alison would know.

"You don't have a damn birthmark, Flint." She rolled her eyes. "Why on earth would you ask that question? Wait, you think I'm a spy? That I'm trying to get information out of you?" She spied him through narrowed eyes.

"The thought did run through my mind." She was dead on. He didn't have a birthmark.

"Why?"

"Because sweetheart, you would never offer any information if you were you." She stared at him. She should've just gone with the original plan of seducing him to distract him. So, she was going to have to resort to plan C since plan B had just failed and plan A was out of play. "So, why don't you just tell me what's really going on and why you're acting this way. It's definitely not you."

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." She didn't know if she could fake that, but, she knew that if anything would distract him it would be her being sick.

"What? What's wrong? Did you eat something? You felt fine this morning." And the Knight in Shining Armor hormones just kicked in. Too bad she really did feel ill. In mere seconds, he had her in his arms and was headed straight towards the medical team.

Duke turned from his commander and briefed his team, they had the simple task of taking out the headquarters of the 'enemy forces', otherwise known as Beachhead's team.

"Duke," Hawk stopped his first sergeant.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good luck and destroy Beachhead."

"Yes sir!" Duke saluted smartly and turned away from Hawk. Only to be met by the General's daughter.

"Cadet. Is there a problem? You're supposed to be with your team." Duke asked the young lady.

"Yes Sir, I know, I'm here to report a problem with my team."

"What kind of problem?" Hawk turned to his daughter.

"Lady Jaye is in the infirmary with projectile vomiting, Footloose, Steeler, Barbeque and Beachhead slipped on the mud on a steep hill. Footloose and Steeler injured their ankles, we think Footloose at the very least broke his and Beachhead hit his head on a rock." She responded breathlessly reminding Hawk of when she was a teenager and could repeat everything that happened in a month's time in thirty seconds or less. He'd hoped she would grow out of all that, apparently not.

"So, you're the last of your group?"

"Well, we have Recondo and Alpine, but they're taking care of the wounded."

"Great. Guess Caroline's going to get a lot of practice in her new flying hospital." Hawk said simply.

"Oh and Daddy."

"Yes?"

"You're captured." He suddenly found himself surrounded by every member of her team as well as Short Stuff's. The Flagg had been overrun while she was recounting all the fictitious injuries. "Duke, we've got your team too." She looked so smug Duke thought. Well-played, he thought, well-played.

"Are you sure you're not a part of Cobra?" Duke smiled.

"No, sir, but, I did learn from my dad to use whatever strengths I had." She smiled. And hers was having her father wrapped around her little finger.

"Wait, where's Lady Jaye?"

"Oh, she's the only real illness we had. Apparently, when she went over to work on Flint's team, she really did get sick with projectile vomiting." She walked away, high fiving her brother as she walked, whistling the Air Force song.

That night, the entire sea team was found in the dining hall singing "Anchor's Aweigh" in their boxer shorts.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

He walked into his quarters, shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled off his helmet, threw both onto the couch. Sniffing the air he knew she was home, Caroline was clearly cooking. And silently he wondered what was wrong. It smelled like his favorite meal and she never made that unless it was his birthday, something great had happened or something was wrong. It wasn't his birthday, he'd lost the battle to his daughter, so the last option was the most likely scenario.

"Are you planning on leaving those there?" His wife leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed her chest and a spoon in one hand.

"Uh, no?" He responded as he picked up the jacket and helmet to place them in the closet. "So, to what do I owe the honor of your famous chili, honey?" He walked up to her, smiling and rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms before kissing her.

"Oh, to celebrate Kerry's victory over you, of course." She laughed.

"That's a good thing? My daughter beat me. And good too."

"It's very good. Clay, you could've easily have beaten her in the wargames, and yet, you let her win."

"Carrie, I didn't let her win. Heck, I didn't even know Beachhead had put her in charge of his team. She beat me fair and square. The sneaky little witch." He smiled.

"Well, I'm proud of her."

"So am I, to tell you the truth." He laughed. "I don't know what they teach at the Air Force academy."

"Well, whatever it is, I think I like it."

"You know what, so do I. I think she'll make a great addition to this team. If she keeps using her brains like she did today, Cobra doesn't stand a chance. Now, when is dinner?" He pulled her into his arms, a mischievous glint in his eyes, a sexy smile on his face.

"Oh about an hour or so. I just stirred it and it's in the crock pot."

"Good, I think I need to work up an appetite, what do you think?"

"Hmm, I think I can do that." She pulled her husband down to kiss him and then drag him into the bedroom.

A half hour later, they lay in bed, Caroline's fingers drawing hearts on her husband's chest as he stroked the long blonde hair of his wife.

"Clay?"

"Hmm."

"What are we doing?"

"Uh, after twenty five years of marriage, two kids and you have to ask that?" He laughed.

"You!" She playfully swatted him on his chest. "You know what I mean. Since I've been here, you've been pretty insatiable and don't tell me it's because you want a baby."

"It's not. I just love making love to my beautiful wife and I don't get to do that all that often." He smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Mom, Dad?" Kerry opened the door to her parent's bedroom and quickly shut it. "Whoops and eew" they heard through the door causing both to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Well, I have to say, that's a different reaction than the first time she caught us." Hawk laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. She came bounding into the room and promptly tried to snuggle in between us. She was, what, four?"

"About that" He tried to keep a straight face, but the color still filled his face as recalled trying, without fail, to get his daughter to leave the room, or at least not, climb under the covers with her naked parents. That was definitely not how he wanted his four year old to learn the birds and the bees.

"That was one of the funniest things that happened." Caroline laughed. "I've never seen you actually get dressed in bed, under the covers and you did it in record time that morning."

"What about you? I never saw you move so quickly either." He laughed. "Well, I guess dinner must be ready if the kids are in the other room rattling around. So, I guess we should get dressed." He climbed out of bed. "Oh, any word on Lady Jaye? Was she really sick or not?"

"Oh, she's really sick as are about five other people. All victims of a form of food poisoning, called Listeriosis. Her fiancee' is also suffering from it as is Duke, Scarlett, Cover Girl and Beachhead. Apparently, all six went to some new restaurant about five days ago."

"But, neither Duke, Scarlett, Cover Girl and Beachhead were sick at the war games?"

"They came in a few hours later. The illness can show up anytime between three days to seventy days."

"Great, how long will they be out?"

"A day or so. I have them all on antibiotics and fluid therapy. They should be fine. The only one I'm worried about is Cover Girl."

"Why her?"

"Apparently, she's pregnant." Caroline shrugged.

"WHAAAATTTT!" Hawk yelled.

"Clay, relax, will you? Please dear. Apparently, it's not something she planned."

"Of all the women in this unit, she was the last I'd expect. Heck, she's not even seeing anyone to my knowledge." Hawk shoved his fingers through his short hair.

"Well, apparently she is, dear."

"Obviously. Well, I guess it could be worse, it could be Kerry." Hawk sighed. "Who the heck is she seeing, anyway?"

"Thank god it's not." Caroline laughed. "And I don't know she won't tell me. So, I think he's here on base. My bet is Beachhead, he was the most concerned about her."

"Oh boy, that would be a shock right there. I didn't think they even liked each other." Hawk said as he shoved his legs into a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room to find his daughter dancing around the room singing, "I beat daddy!" And her brother dancing with her. He smiled at that and forgot all about the problems with Cover Girl and his other senior staff as he watched his own children acting like little kids, remembering how close the two kids were. Sure, they had their fights, but they were few and far between. If you messed with one Abernathy kid, you messed with the other and chances were, you were going to be sorry.

"Daddy! I can't believe I beat you at wargames, that we beat you at wargames!" She included her brother as she ran up to her father to hug him.

"That you did, Pumpkin, that you did. And believe it or not, I'm proud of you." He kissed the top of her head.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Today, we're doing aerobatics." Ace announced as he and Kerry walked out to the skystriker.

"What? I've never done aerobatics." Kerry turned white at that thought. "I barely made it through stalls and spins."

"Well, we're going to work on that. Listen, Cadet, if you plan on being a fighter pilot you are going to have to learn how to handle quick maneuvers and hone dogfighting skills." Ace stopped and turned to her.

"Yes, sir. But, I'm still not looking forward to it." Kerry sighed.

"No one really ever does, but, it does help with just about any maneuver as well as confidence." Ace said simply.

"Confidence?" Kerry stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, confidence. You have a slight confidence problem that you seem to hide by acting overconfident. Yet, when you fly, I notice hesitation in some maneuvers." Ace turned back to her. "So, we are going to work on that."

"I don't have a confidence problem when I'm flying."

"Not when its straight and level and basic maneuvers, no. But, anything else, yes." Ace said simply. "So, let's go."

"Does my dad know about this?"

"Your dad gave me carte blanche in teaching you how to fly." Ace smiled. "And you sound like a spoiled brat."

"Okay, so I'm scared. What if I can't do this? Then I'll never be an air force pilot."

"You can do this. Listen for the first few maneuvers, I will actually do them, then, you'll do them with me and then, you'll do them." Ace said simply.

As soon as Ace pulled the first barrel roll and hammerhead stall, he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone emptying their stomach contents into the air mask and smiled. Not because she threw up, well, yeah, partly because the sprout threw up, but also because he remembered when his aerobatic instructor pulled a barrel roll on him and he did exactly the same thing.

"You okay back there?" He asked trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

"Yeah." He could tell she was still fighting the nausea.

"I could land if you're not feeling well." He suggested. "Cadet, Kerry, it won't look bad."

"No, lets finish this." She hoped her voice wouldn't give away the fact that she was still not feeling well.

"You know what, we'll do this tomorrow." With that, Ace landed the plane. As he watched the young cadet stumble back to the operations office, he felt bad. But, he remembered how he felt when that had happened to him and he'd already been flying for several years including having had his flight instructor certification by the time he went through aerobatics in a jet. One of the requirements to be an instructor is to go through spin training and that had been a nightmare as well.

"Ace" He heard his commander's voice behind him.

"General."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, sir. Sprout got sick during aerobatics training. I think she feels pretty bad right now and I'm not talking about her stomach either." Ace sighed.

"Ah, I remember my first aerobatics class, I swore I was going to die." Hawk laughed.

"I threw up all over the cockpit like Kerry did" Ace laughed. "But, somehow, I think Kerry thinks she's alone in this and she probably feels like she's never going to be a good pilot after this."

"What do you think?"

"I think she's a natural. I've never seen such raw talent in flying since, well, me." Ace smiled.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Sir, with all due respect, as her flight instructor I should be the one to talk to her." With that, Ace walked away.

"Of course, and by the way, where did Sprout come from?"

"I don't know, I just came up with it." He yelled back.

"Well, I like it." Hawk muttered.

He stood outside the women's locker room waiting for Kerry leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed. He saw her head drop once she caught sight of him.

"Are you happy?" She said as she raised her head and he could see the red eyes of someone who'd been crying. "I'll never be a fighter pilot now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got sick in a simple barrel roll"

"Yeah, so? Come on, let's get out of here." He smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Off base for a while. Go get your uniform and meet me outside in ten minutes." He walked off.

Ten minutes later, Kerry walked up to Ace who was standing next to a sweet brand new 1983 Fire engine red Mustang. He was wearing his class C Air Force Uniform with the blue and silver captain's bars epaulets standing out from the lighter blue shirt, the blue "Armbruster" nameplate adorning his right chest and silver senior pilot wings adorning his left chest just above the pockets. The blue 'wheel cap' service cap covered his head. She felt grossly overdressed in the full dress Air Force academy uniform. And she realized he was even hotter in uniform than in his flight suit.

"Nice ride." She saluted him.

"Thanks, just bought it." He walked around the passenger's side and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going, sir?"

"You'll see."

An hour later, they pulled up to the main gate of Hill Air Force base.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Ace smiled a sly smile that worried Kerry. A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the officer's club.

"Come on." He opened the door and escorted her to the door.

"I can't go in there yet, I'm not an officer."

"Sure you can. Let's go." He opened the door to find his current girlfriend waiting for him. "Ginny!" He hugged his tall, beautiful girlfriend and suddenly, Kerry felt woefully inadequate. The woman was at least five ten, perfect body with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Brad. Glad you finally made it. I take it this is Kerry?" Ginny Veracruz stuck out her hand to the young cadet. "I am so glad to meet you, Brad can't stop talking about you. Says you're a natural in the cockpit. Better than he is." She smiled and Kerry was feeling a little less like a fish out of water. "Come on, let's get you a drink. You're over 21 right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Ginny, not Ma'am. Even if I am wearing oak leaves, while you're in here, you're one of us" Kerry was so prepared to hate this woman, this Major, yet, she couldn't. The woman was too nice. "Now, I hear you had a little problem in aerobatics today?" Ginny lowered her voice and smiled. Kerry could hate her.

"Yes."

"Well then, boys, I think we need to welcome Cadet Kerry Abernathy to the "I threw up in my mask during aerobatics lessons" club, what do you say?" She raised her glass of white wine and shouted to the entire officer's club as Kerry turned beet red just before bursting out in laughter as every pilot in the room cheered, "WELCOME TO THE CLUB!"

Ginny laughed. "Why are you so red? We've all done it! It's a right of passage!"

"Really?"

"Really, I puked up all over the front seat of the T-38 I was assigned in UPT. Took four hours to clean up the mess and I swear they had to retire that plane because of the smell." Ginny said simply.

"Oh my god, mine was during the first spin, I threw up then passed out." A Lieutenant Colonel said. "Cadet, its nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you should be more ashamed if you hadn't done it." He slapped her on the shoulder and suddenly she was feeling better. By the end of the night, three quarters of the pilots had recounted their own experience with upchucking during training or during a bad flight.

Brad kissed Ginny goodbye about three hours later and told her he'd see her the next weekend before driving Kerry back to the base.

"So, feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. I felt like a member of the family for once. Not like a general's daughter who has to be perfect."

"Is that why the attitude?"

"Yeah, it is. Everyone expects me to be perfect, like I'd make a bad impression on the great Brigadier General Clayton Mortimer Abernathy."

"Mortimer? Really, that's his middle name?"

"Hey, it was my great-grandfather's name." Kerry got huffy.

"It's okay. Listen, in there, no one knew or cared who your father is. They only care that you're you and when you get to UPT, that's all they're going to care about." Ace said simply. "You know why I took you there?"

"I'm guessing to show me I'm not alone?"

"Exactly, I knew that if I tried to convince you, you wouldn't believe me, but, if you met a bunch of other pilots who'd done the same thing. Then you might believe us. You're not alone. We've all done it at least once. Sometimes more than once. Heck, sometimes, I still get airsick. It happens, but, it's okay. It doesn't mean you don't belong in a cockpit."

"Now, let's get you home and into bed before your father smells that whiskey on your breath." He laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Osprey sat at her desk in the infirmary, staring at the paperwork in front of her. Since her husband had been nice enough to put her in charge of the new flying medical center and partially in charge of the main center, though Doc would remain the primary physician on the ground, she realized they were woefully inadequate to handle a few medical issues, for instance, a pregnancy among the female members of the team, the myriad of unique diseases these people were exposed to because of the sheer nature of their covert operations in parts of the world barely explored, not to mention the constant flow of orthopedic issues that existed because of a PT instructor who believed in making every single obstacle course so difficult there was at least one or two broken bones a week. They needed more specialists. Hell, just because of the women on the team, they needed a gynecologist, then an infectious disease specialist and an orthopedist for the bone injuries. She sighed when she also realized they could probably use a neurologist and hell, even a cardiologist. Everything they did was hard on not only the musculoskeletal system, but the heart and lungs. Putting her head in her hands she just shook her head as Doc walked in, two steaming cups of coffee filling his hands. She looked up at him.

"Thought you could use this, ma'am." Doc said.

"You are a life saver, Doc." She smiled up at the man and Doc could understand exactly what his commander saw in this beautiful woman.

"I don't know about that. But, thank you." Doc laughed.

"Carl, you have family, I mean a wife and kids?"

"Not yet. But, hopefully one day." Doc sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She smiled. "You know while you're here, I think we need to discuss a few things. Take a seat." She could see concern fill his face. "It's nothing bad. I was just looking at what we have here, medically, and realized we're very shorthanded. There's no way the two of us can handle everything that comes our way. So, I've been making a list of the personnel I think we need as well as equipment."

"I've been thinking the same thing." He said sipping the strong pungent brew.

"Well, with Cover Girl pregnant, clearly an OB/GYN is in order. Then there's an infectious disease specialist with all the crazy things you are all exposed to, an orthopedist, a neurologist, anything else you can think of?"

"Well, when Gung Ho makes his gumbo, we probably need a gastroenterologist." Doc laughed.

"Probably, if it's anything like the gumbo I've had in Louisiana." She laughed slightly before taking a sip of her coffee. "Ah perfect, just the way I like it."

"Alright, well, I'm thinking we may want an anesthesiologist. I'm a surgeon, so we don't need that and you're an emergency physician, so that's covered."

"A radiologist would probably be a good idea." She noted his suggestions.

"Do you think Hawk will go for any of these?"

"If I have anything to say about it, yes." She smiled.

"I would bet you have very interesting powers of persuasion."

Doc laughed.

"Oh yes, I can make him eat Gung Ho's gumbo." She laughed. "Oh well, let's go cut Beachhead, Scarlett and Lady Jaye loose from this medical prison."

"Yes, please let's do so, Beachhead is driving me nuts." Doc followed his fellow physician out of the room. "I wonder how long until we get Flint and Duke out of here?"

"A couple of days. Those two took in quite a bit of the listeria. Cover Girl is stuck for at least another week, until we can get an OB/GYN in here to look at her." Osprey said simply. "And there's still a very big chance she could lose the baby because of this. I'm hoping not. Apparently, she and the ornery Sergeant Major are looking forward to the child."

"Of all the men she went for, it had to be him." Doc laughed. "The man doesn't even use deodorant, granted, apparently he's highly allergic to an ingredient in it, but still."

They walked into the isolation room to find that Beachhead had pulled his bed right up to next to Cover Girl's, Jaye was holding Flint's hand and Scarlett was holding Duke's. All in all, it was a touching scene for the doctors.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, as much I would love to leave you all alone, it's time to kick three of you out. We need the beds. Beachhead, Scarlett and Lady Jaye, you are free to go, remember to keep taking these antibiotics for the next seven days and come back in a week for re-checks."

"Doc, why is Flint and Duke staying here? I mean, we all understand about Cover Girl, but, Flint and Duke?"

"They're pretty sick from it. We just barely managed to prevent both of them developing septicemia, which, unfortunately can lead to some serious problems." Osprey answered. "But, I believe we caught it in time and we're watching the two of them. I think they will be fine, we just need to keep pumping them through with fluids and antibiotics. Cover Girl's the one we're really worried about." Beachhead's head shot up to look both the medical officers in the eye. Doc saw something he'd never seen in the cantankerous Sergeant Major, fear. He realized just how much the man was hiding from the team and silently wondered how long this had been going on and no one noticed. Clearly, he was in love with the model. "Beachhead, I need to speak with you privately." She tried not to sound worried, sound detached, like the doctor she was, but, it was hard when she saw his face. That was one of things she hated about medicine, talking to the families about what has happened, what will happen and what could happen.

"Yes, ma'am." Tiredly, Beach stood up to follow the general's wife into her office.

"Have a seat. Sergeant Major, Wayne, I'm not good a beating around the bush, so, I'm just going to lay it all out on the line. Courtney herself, will be fine. It's the baby I'm worried about. Listeriosis has a high mortality rate for developing fetus's. She's still in her first trimester, granted, she's at about 7 weeks and this is one of the most dangerous times for a pregnancy. I need to prepare you for the possibility she could lose the child due to miscarriage. Now, it's not a guarantee, but, a possibility." Sitting on the edge of her desk, she tried to be as gentle as possible, but she could see how crestfallen the man was and was struck by how in love with the model this handsome man, yes, he was definitely a sight without that darn balaclava.

"What does that mean, exactly? I mean, could I lose her too? Do we have to consider other things."

"I don't think so and right now, we're in wait and see mode. I'm going to request a couple of specialists to come in and take a look. This is a bit above my pay grade, so to speak. Neither Doc nor I have enough knowledge about this disease to be able to tell you what you need to know. I wish we did, but, we don't. For right now, I think she's going to be fine and if anything else happens, it will happen naturally. We're not going to consider the alternative. And the reason for that is, if the fetus is severely affected by the disease, then it will take care of itself. If not, then it won't. But, I'm not going to blow sunshine up your butt and tell you that even if we get over this hump everything will be great. Because we always have to watch a developing fetus throughout the entire pregnancy. Despite what people like to think, pregnancy is not the safest thing for either the mother or child. Granted, we've come a long way in making it safer, but, there are too many variables we can't control right up to delivery and even after." She smiled. "We will do everything possible to keep both of them healthy. I want you to know that."

"I know, ma'am. Thank you. I'm just scared. I could handle losing her in a battle because I know it's part of the job, I mean, I wouldn't like it. But, I could handle it. This, this I can't handle."

"Would you like to talk to someone? Not necessarily a psychologist, but, maybe a chaplain. And no, I don't mean Doc." She smiled.

"Thank you, but, no, not yet." He got up to leave.  
"Wayne, we will do everything we can."

"I know ma'am." With that, he left the room to find both Lady Jaye and Scarlett waiting for him. Worry was etched into their faces. They somehow knew what was going through his head. He and Courtney had managed to keep their relationship secret, but, after the condom broke a couple of weeks ago, they'd been waiting to find out the outcome. Now, they knew and now, he could lose the baby he definitely wanted. Of course, until this, he didn't know he wanted it. But, he definitely wanted it and her. The two women just put their hands on his arms reassuringly and walked with him, silently. Until they got outside and he collapsed in tears, sliding along the wall to the ground. Both women just stayed with him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Caroline sighed, she was afraid of this. As part of the normal tests for any pregnancy, She and Doc had carried out a blood test on both Cover Girl and Beachhead. Cover Girl had A negative blood and the Ranger A positive. Not good, Caroline said. Not to mention she wasn't detecting a fetal heartbeat, yet. She hoped they were just wrong on the possible date of conception. The ranger had said it was about 7 weeks ago, so, why weren't they detecting anything. She sighed again, before putting the file down and pushing herself away from the desk, wiggling her newly freed ankle, Doc had taken the boot off just that morning. _Oh well, time to get help. _She thought as she stood, stretched slightly and walked out of the office she was sharing with the other physician. She smiled, the Ranger was back. He left long enough each day to conduct physical training for the recruits, and then was right back sitting next to the former model. He might not admit to anyone he had a soft side, but, with that woman, he did.

She remembered the look of sheer horror and fear filling his face and eyes followed by relief when she told him she thought the model would likely be alright. Now, she had to worry about whether the baby was alright, if the model was still going to be alright and to be honest, she just didn't know. That was one of the reasons she had decided to just fly. Less uncertainty, at least when it came to people. She knew how to fly and she was damn good at it. Sure, she was a good physician, but, she hated not knowing what the body was going to do and most of all, not knowing if what she did was going to make the situation better or worse.

She walked over to the man, put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He looked up at her with soulful eyes and she just didn't know what to say.

"How's she doing, doc?" He asked almost whisperingly.

"I don't know, Sergeant Major, I just don't know." She replied just as quietly. "Do you know exactly when the baby was conceived? It could give me a better handle on what's going on."

"We had an incident, mind you, we were always safe, but."

"Things happen, I know." She smiled. "I understand, they're not perfect. The only perfect birth control method is abstinence."

"Well, anyway, it was about one and half, two months ago." He said.

"I know this is hard, but, I need as close to an exact date as possible."

"We'd have to look at the records, ma'am."

"You took records?"

"Well, not of that, ma'am. But, we both took leave at the same time, that was when the, uhm, incident happened."

"Great, that could narrow it down. I'll ask Lady Jaye when that was." She smiled. Silently, she was hoping it was a month and a half ago. Then, maybe, the model still had a chance to keep the child. She knew the two wanted that after last night's talk with them. She hadn't yet told her husband yet. She also hadn't told him she suspected he may have gotten his wish.

She walked into Hawk's office and again found herself in the middle of a meeting between himself, Flint and Duke. Both of which just released from the infirmary last night. Instead of pouncing on him as he expected, she merely sat down, her uniform skirt inching up slightly to reveal her well-defined legs. He cleared his throat when he noticed the two men glancing at the woman's gams. It quickly brought the two men back to the present. As she crossed her legs, he noticed she wasn't wearing the walking cast any longer.

He waited for her to say something, but, when she didn't, he continued his meeting, still waiting for her to interrupt somehow. But, as far as he knew he hadn't committed some grievous sin as a husband or commander, yet. He should ask her to leave, but, technically, since she was in charge of the air medical team, he supposed she had a right to be there.

"Alright, where were we, Duke?" Hawk prompted.

"We were discussing personnel additions, sir."

"Perfect, I'm just in time." She smiled.

"Colonel?" Hawk turned his attention and his glare to his wife. A glare that he rarely turned on her, but, she knew it meant business when he did.

"I came in here to discuss the addition of medical personnel for the infirmary and my team, sir." She figured based on his glare, she'd better remember her husband did outrank her in this venue.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's on the agenda." Flint said simply.

"Mister Fairborne, if you are discussing personnel additions, then I believe the discussion of medical personnel falls into that category, does it not?"

"Yes, ma'am, but." He closed his mouth as he watched the lady colonel's hand rising, her index finger extended and thought he was about to be chastised like a child. He felt two inches tall and realized who, in the Abernathy family really wore the pants.

"Flint, I think the colonel is correct. The addition of medical personnel certainly falls into this discussion." Duke looked at the his friend. "Ma'am, what personnel are you thinking of?"

"I have a list of specialists we need. Some are imperative we get as soon as possible, some not so much. I've marked each one as to their level of importance. A one indicates we need them immediately, the two means we can wait a little while." She handed the list to Hawk and watch his face change as he got to the first one, the obstetrics and gynecology specialist. She just glowered at him. "The top two are absolutely required right now. These two men are barely alive after the listeria outbreak." She nodded to Flint and Duke. "Krieger's still in trouble, I'm not sure about her or her child at this point."

"I thought you said." Hawk never finished his statement.

"I know what I said, but that was before I knew the extent of the illness." She replied.

"Oh. How fast can we get these people, Flint?" Hawk handed the list over to the Warrant Officer.

"We have a few applications from doctors, let me look through them to see if any of these specialties are in those applications."

"Thank you." She smiled and sat back for the rest of the meeting.

That night, Hawk turned to his wife in bed.

"Is it really that bad with Cover Girl?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes, she's been getting worse. And I have no idea how to stop it."

"Is it the infection?"

"No, I don't think so, I think we've got that licked. But, her and the Sergeant Major's Rh Factor are different. But, we're also not hearing a fetal heartbeat yet. And if the Sergeant Major's predictions are correct, we should be." She said simply. "But, we really don't know anything yet. Neither Doc nor I are pregnancy experts."

"Sweetheart, you've had two pregnancies. How can you not be an expert on them."

"Four" She sighed. "Remember the first year we were married and I miscarried. And now, I'm pretty sure I might be again." She saw the light in his eyes suddenly grow brighter. "Don't get your hopes up, it's still early and I'm over forty."

"Well, I can still be hopeful." He smiled.

"Yeah, well if this goes well, you're getting up at 3 am for the feedings and you're changing diapers and you're getting any and all cravings I may have." She laughed. "No, ifs, ands or buts!"

"Yes dear. By the way, Flint has already identified at least ten people who fit the bill for what you want. Three of them will be in tomorrow morning for you and Doc to approve."

"Thank you Clay." She yawned and rolled over onto her right side away from him. If they hadn't been married for over twenty years, he might have wondered if she was angry at him, but, he knew she always fell asleep on her right side and he waited for the soft, even breathing of sleep that would soon follow.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Jamie knocked on Kerry's door, something that completely shocked his sister. Jamie never knocked on her door, he just walked in and it didn't matter if she'd just come out of the shower.

"Hey Brat." She answered the door smiling. "Whatchya doing here"  
"I need your advice, sis."

"Uh oh, girl trouble?" Kerry smiled. "Or are you in trouble?" Jamie never called her sis unless it was girl trouble or he was in trouble. "Or did you get a girl in trouble?" She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to answer that one.

"Oh, jeez, Kerry, I didn't get a girl in trouble. No, but, there is this girl I like."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, she's a petty officer, and I'm gonna be an officer, and well, it's complicated and I'm so screwed."

"Well, you're not commissioned yet, brat. I mean, it's not like you can't date her. Is it? I mean in the Air Force, we're not supposed to date anyone on active duty, but, I don't know about the Navy."

"Yeah, we're the same way." He sighed as he plopped onto the couch.

"So, what's the problem? I mean, if you can't date her, then well, you can't date her. Not that, that seems to be a problem here. I mean, for crying out loud Lady Jaye's a corporal and Flint's a warrant officer and they're getting married." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but, did you know dad sent out a memo telling his entire team not to even look our way." He said.

"Yeah, I knew he told everyone they couldn't look at me, but, I didn't know about you."

"Yeah, well, at least he's fair. Dana won't even look at me and she is so gorgeous. All she does is say, yes, midshipman, no, midshipman. Like I've got some kind of disease or something."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like you." He glowered at her. "Hey, it's possible. I mean, not every girl's gonna fall at your feet little brother." Kerry knew that despite Jamie's easy going manner and seemingly shy demeanor, he'd never had a problem attracting the opposite sex. Although, he tended to not notice them, geek that he was.

"Yeah, like any of them do." Kerry eyed her brother. Could he really not know that half her girlfriends growing up had wanted to date him because he was gorgeous. She was loathe to admit that, but, he was.

"Oh my god, you totally don't realize they do?"

"No they don't." Jamie said simply, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, little brother, they do. Oh my god, I cannot believe you really think girls don't notice you?" She laughed.

"This is not funny! I knew I shouldn't have come talk to you." He stood up indignantly.

"Jamie, stop, will you. I'm laughing because it all makes sense now. I just thought you were, I don't know, gay. Not that I'd care if you were, I mean, you are still my brother."

"Why would you think that?" He was completely dumbfounded. "I mean, do I act that way?"

"Well, no, but, you never dated in high school and well, when half my friends just about threw themselves at you, you didn't even notice."

"Yeah, well, I did. But, they were, well, your friends. Major eew factor, Ker. Besides, I had to work ten times harder than you to get into the Naval Academy."

"You? Mister Brainiac himself? Seriously? Jamie, you don't to work at anything. I hate you for it too." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Listen, will you help me or not?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"What can get her to, I don't know, notice me?"

"Weeellll, you could stand in front of her door in just your skivvies and sing anchor's aweigh again?" She laughed at that little memory. He swatted his sister.

"Will you be serious? God, why did I even come to you?" He got up to leave.

"Hey, Brat, sit down. Jeez, can't a sister pick on her brother?" She sighed rolling her eyes. "Did you try flowers? Or even just asking her out?"

"No."

"Well, try just asking her to sit with you at dinner or something. And I mean, don't eat dinner with mom and dad, eat in the dining hall with the rest of the grunts."

"Oh, like you daddy's little girl." He chided.

"Yeah, right. Do you know why I'm stuck eating with Mom and Dad? It's because Dad's checking my homework like I'm back in High School." She rolled her eyes again as though her brother should know that. "He thinks I'm not doing it."

"Well, you aren't."

"Yes, I am, it's just the 'instructors' he assigned are perfectionists and they keep sending everything I do back. They tell me it's not good enough, it's not 'joe material'." Her voice raised in a high-pitched sing song. "I'm having enough trouble with advanced aerodynamics and literature, it's pathetic. They're totally off what the academy wants. It's like I'm in graduate school. At least with Flint and oh my God, Lady Jaye with her perfection in Arabic is exhausting."

"Well, do you need help in aerodynamics? I'm pretty good at engineering, maybe I can help?"

"You're a naval engineering major, how on earth can you help in Aeronautical Engineering?"

"Water, Air, they're both fluids and they both follow fluid dynamics." Jamie responded.

"True, but, ships to airplanes?" Kerry narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, most airplanes have some nautical component to them. You help me with Dana and I'll help you with Flint and Ace. Lady Jaye, you're on your own with. I've got enough problems with Duke and German." He laughed. "And don't forget Mainframe and computers. Eek! If I see another code for a silly game, I think I'm going to go nuts."

"I know, right?" Kerry laughed with her brother. "Alright, let's get to it. Flint's giving me a test tomorrow on Taming of The Shrew and I have to ace it. Then Ace is giving me a test in Aerodynamics and Statics and Dynamics. Oh, there's another one that's giving me a headache. Statics and Dynamics."

Three hours later, the two siblings heard a knock on Kerry's door before it opened to reveal their father.

"There you two are. Duke said you missed his German lesson, James and Flint has the MPs looking for you, Kerry Anne because you missed his lesson." The general's voice nearly boomed.

"We were here doing our homework. Jamie's helping me with statics and dynamics and I'm helping him with computers." Kerry responded.

"I found them gentlemen. They're in here doing homework, so they say." Hawk turned to Flint and Duke.

"Why do I get this strange feeling you don't believe us?" Jamie asked.

"Because you two never helped each other with homework." Hawk narrowed his eyes at the two young people.

"True, but, we've never been in similar classes, either, Dad." Kerry said.

"Well, let's see what you've been working on." Flint said as he walked in. He took the paper Kerry had been working on away from her. "Looks good, looks right." He said.

"You know statics and dynamics?" Kerry's eyes widened in a rare combination of confusion and surprise.

"Yes, when it comes to aircraft, yes." Flint said simply. "Now, where's that paper I asked you to write for me?"  
"Right here. I think it's better than the last one."

"Hmm, we'll see." He said simply, disbelievingly as he took the paper from her.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for you to meet with your instructors, now!" Hawk said simply, commandingly.

"Yes sir." The two cadets responded in unison.

"Ker?"

"Yeah, brat?"

"Don't forget our deal."

"I won't." She tsked and rolled her eyes at her brother as he and Duke left and Flint sat down next to her.

"Alright, let's go over this." He took out his famous red pen. God, Kerry hated that pen.

In the infirmary, Caroline looked over at Beachhead, the ornery Sergeant Major barely left the young ex-model's side. She felt for him. She knew how hard it was to see someone you loved in such obvious stress. And she was convinced he loved her, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

"Colonel Abernathy?" A female voice said from behind her.

"Yes and you are?"

"Captain Jessica Greenbaum, I'm the OB/GYN." She was short, maybe four ten, Caroline noticed. Brown hair curled up into a French twist, and slender throughout. She didn't look large or old enough to be in the Army, let alone to have graduated medical school. But, she was wearing the caduceus of a medical officer, so, she supposed the woman had to have graduated.

"Oh great, I am so glad you're here."

"Well, I'm ready to get to work, Ma'am. Is that my patient?" She nodded to the pale Cover Girl lying in the bed, her pale skin nearly lost in the white sheets.

"Yes. We're not sure how far along she is, but, we're finding that she and her boyfriend, the man sitting next to her bed, have different Rh factors and we're not hearing a fetal heartbeat yet. Doc, the other physician here, and I are worried that her recent bout of listeriosis has caused harm to the child." Caroline said.

"Well, if she wasn't far along and she hasn't miscarried by now, she may not. Let's if we can get an ultrasound, see how far along she is. And we'll double check that Rh factor. Has she shown any other problems?"

"No, just those. Though she's not really come back to full consciousness since she became ill." Caroline said. "Problem is, neither of us are OB/GYNs. That's why you're here. Well, that and we have several female members of this team and we needed one."

"Well, let's get this over with." The young captain walked away as though she were a General and Caroline laughed. Clay was going to love this one, she thought.

An hour later, Captain Greenbaum rendered her diagnosis, nothing to worry about. Cover Girl was given a shot of RhoGam for the Rh Factor difference and her pregnancy was deemed as going well at six and a half weeks. The reason she was still showing signs of illness was simply because of the Rh factor. Caroline watched relief wash over the normally grumpy sergeant major.

She couldn't wait to tell Clayton the young woman was likely to be alright and out of the infirmary in a few days.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Duke paced his office, hands clasped behind him. Flint was right, damn the man. Lately, Scarlett was getting a little restless about their relationship. It had started when Flint and Jaye had announced their engagement and now, Cover Girl and Beachhead were expecting. Of all the men on this team to conceive a child with the model, he sure as hell hadn't expected it to be the surly Ranger. Now, Scarlett was dropping even more hints about their future.

It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, or be the father of her children. He did. He was just, well, hell, he didn't really know what he was. He knew he loved her. That was not a question or a problem. Was he ready for marriage? He didn't know. He should be, he knew that, he was in the age range where he knew he should be. So, why did it scare him. Hell, even Flint who had always been known as a lothario, was getting married. So, what was his problem? He simply didn't know. He didn't get much more time to dwell on his problem, the ex-lady's man himself barged into his office.

"Duke? Is everything alright?" Flint asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were supposed to be in a meeting with myself and Beachhead a half hour ago."

"Oh, great! I completely forgot." This concerned Flint, Duke never forgot meetings.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
"You never forget a meeting."

"Oh, yeah. I know." Duke sighed. "I got caught up in, uh paperwork" He tried to hide the real problem with a normal one.

"Uh huh. Why don't I believe you?" Flint narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What's the real problem?"

Duke laughed. "You know me too well old buddy. Fine, its Scarlett."

"What did you do to piss off Red?"

"I didn't do anything."

"As in, you didn't do anything to piss her off or you didn't do anything and that pissed her off?"

"The second one. I haven't done anything and that has pissed her off."

"Let me guess, she's starting to talk about weddings and babies and all the girly stuff we wouldn't expect from her, right?"

"Yeah. Ever since you proposed and Cover Girl was found to be pregnant, she's starting to talk about home, and babies and everything."

"Well, that's normal, I guess. I mean, her best friends are both becoming family women. She probably feels left out."

"Maybe, but last night she told me that if I loved her I'd ask her to marry her. She came right out and said it." Duke said simply.

"Well, you knew that was going to happen."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's the problem? You love her don't you?"

"Yes, you know damn well I do. For God's sake, I haven't even looked at another woman since I laid eyes on her."

"So, then what's the problem? Don't you want to marry her?"  
"I do."

"So, I repeat, what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Flint asked. "Either you want to marry her or you don't, it's pretty simple. Hell, even Beachhead is considering marrying Cover Girl and not because of the baby either."

"Alright, fine, I'm scared."

"Of what? Scarlett knows you, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"And that's what I'm afraid of."

"I don't understand."

"I've been army so long, I'm not sure I know how to be a husband"

"Oh, and I do? Duke, none of us know how be a husband. It's not like we can go to basic husband training or anything." Flint laughed. "Listen, Hawk said something to me once when I asked him if it was possible to marry Alison and asked if I had what it took to be a good husband." He started. "Hey, don't look at me like that. We both know I went from woman to woman faster than a bee to flowers" He laughed. "Hell, I even tried with Cover Girl and Scarlett. Both of whom shot me dead. Then I met Alison and it was over." Duke's eyes widened at his friend's announcement that he had made a pass at Scarlett. "Hawk said 'Son, none of know how to be married, it's on the job training that will never be completed. But, if you marry the right woman, the training, while hard, will be well worth it. You have to know you're marrying the right woman and son, I think for you, Alison is most definitely the right woman. She'll keep you in line and you'll love every minute of it. Just like I do.' Buddy, I think Shana's your Alison and your Caroline."

"Yeah, that she is." Duke laughed. "Maybe I will finally give her this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked at it.

"You devil, when did you buy this?"

"About two days after I met Scarlett. Only problem, she was with Snake-eyes at the time."

"So, if you've known that long, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Well, then just do it. Go for it. But, let's hope the women don't decide to do a triple wedding." Flint laughed.

"Oh no! I'm not getting married at the same time as Beachhead. You, I don't mind, him, I mind."

Flint threw back his head and roared in laughter.

Moments later though, the laughter died down quickly as the sound of sirens and blasts shook the building.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

The two massive men nearly knocked each other over attempting to leave the office simultaneously as the first of the explosions rocked the desolate base. The two broad-shouldered soldiers found themselves stuck in the doorway, shoulder to shoulder, pushing and shoving each other trying to get out of the door to the source of the explosions. Flint remarked that if the situation wasn't so dire, the entire scene would be comical.

"Well, funny boy will you move your big body?" Duke shouted.

"If you move yours." Flint struggled until he found himself yanked by his suspenders out of the door by his fiancee'.

"Come on you two. We're under attack by Cobra." Scarlett yelled as she, too ran past the two men loading an arrow into her crossbow.

The four soldiers reached the top to find several Cobra rattlers strafing the compound, BATs and Cobra troopers firing into the compound. Flint was surprised to find himself and Duke hunkered down behind a truck next to Osprey, who, at that moment was actively firing a machine gun at the approaching BATs.

"What the hell are those things?" She shouted over the machine fire to Flint, her eyes never leaving the android troopers. "Nothing seems to stop them."

"They're Battle Android Troopers." He yelled over the rat-a-tat-tat of the the rapidly firing weapons.

"What the hell is a battle android trooper? On second thought, don't answer that" Osprey asked loudly. "What the heck stops those things?" She mused loudly.

"We don't know." He yelled back.

"Great, just great." She yelled back.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" She heard her husband's voice call from behind her.

"Shooting at those indestructible objects from hell. And I could ask the same thing of you. You're supposed to be in bed." She chided even while firing an M-16 making Flint and Duke want to laugh.

"Well, my base is being overrun." The General said in between sneezes.

"I don't care, you had a hundred and one fever this morning. I should have put you in the infirmary." Flint nearly laughed. Here they were in the heat of battle and they were discussing the General's health like they were at dinner.

"Well, I feel better." The General rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Hmm hmmm, sure you do, dear." The colonel reached over and felt the General's forehead, never taking her eyes off the approaching troops or her other hand off the trigger. Flint was amazed at the woman's dexterity. "That's why you're hot."

"Land sakes woman, I'm fighting Cobra troopers here. Of course, I'm hot." The General replied frustratingly.

"Don't talk back to me, Clayton Mortimer." Flint couldn't control it any longer, he burst out laughing. Though he wasn't sure which was funnier, the General's middle name or his wife chastising him in the middle of a firefight. His laughter died down as soon as he saw the glares of the two older Abernathy's focused not on the battle, but on him.

"Cobra troopers." Flint turned his attention and the two officers back to the attacking forces. The mild argument forgotten as the two officers fired together into the approaching enemy.

"Flint, I want you to take a team and flank them on the right. Duke, take the left. Osprey, take a team below and try to come up behind them." Hawk ordered and watched the teams break up and head out, his wife included. He wondered momentarily what he was thinking to send her into harm's way, but quickly squashed it. He knew his wife, he knew she could handle herself. Still, it didn't lessen his worry.

Across the compound, Kerry and Jamie were hunkered down behind a tank that had been disabled by the attacking forces. They, along with Shipwreck, Wetsuit and Leatherneck were firing at the battle android troopers marching mindlessly into the compound.

"Squawk, you're missing squabbie, squawk" Polly cackled.

"Quiet you blasted bird or I'll use you for target practice." Shipwreck growled at Polly between shots.

"You could'nt hit the broadside of a barn, sailorboy, squawk." The parrot cackled.

"Maybe he can't, but I can. So shut up bird." Kerry snarled at the bird, who quickly shut up. "Now, Shipwreck and Short Stuff, you two go to the right and cut them off. Leatherneck and Wetsuit, you two go to the right and do the same thing."

"Sprout, what are you planning?" Shipwreck narrowed his eyes at the young cadet, who had just taken over like the General her father was. Granted, she wasn't doing half bad, but, still, she wasn't battlehardened yet. He was suspicious. The girl had a reckless streak that was a mile wide but was often able to hide. He knew, because she was just like him and her father, only he didn't hide his reckless streak and her father did.

"I'm going to draw their fire, while you four take them out." She said simply.

"Oh no, you won't." The three joes and her brother said simultaneously. They knew she could be shot or worse and that wasn't going to happen on their watch.

"Yes, I will." She stood her ground as the men stared at her. "I'm senior here."  
"Not until you're commissioned, Sprout." Wetsuit said simply. "Until then, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but Shipwreck is senior."

"Fine, but we've got to figure out how to get those machines stopped before they get to Dad."

"Wait, those things are machines, right?" Jamie said.

"Yeah, why?" Shipwreck asked.

"Because we might be able to disable them." Jamie said.

"How do you plan on doing that, brat?" Kerry asked.

"This tank is dead, right?" The five others nodded. "Well, the electrical system isn't." Jamie's lips turned into an evil smile.

"I don't know that I like that smile." Shipwreck said eyeing the younger version of his commander suspiciously.

"Okay?" Kerry prompted.

"Well, the electrical system isn't. So, we pour water all over the area and we give them a charge out of life." He laughed slightly.

"Okay, brat, how do we do it?" Kerry asked.

"First, you need to tell Dad to keep everyone away from the main compound while we set up the tank for the shocking experience."

"And just how do you expect me to get over there, brat?" Kerry asked snidely. "These guys won't let me leave." She jabbed a finger in the direction of the three joes hunkered down with them.

"If I send one of them with you, then they might, Witch" The three other joes snickered at the nicknames the Abernathy siblings had for one another eliciting matching glares from both the siblings aimed directly at the sailors and marine. All three stopped snickering immediately and squared up.

"It looks like we didn't have to give them codenames, they did themselves." Wetsuit said.

"Those are our names for each other. We didn't give you permission to use them." Kerry said snidely. "Any more than we'd allow Pumpkin, Sport, Buddy, or Princess."

"Enough!" Jamie said sternly. "Leatherneck, you go with Kerry. Get our dad to clear every one of the main compound. When you get everyone clear, Ker, give me our all clear signal." She nodded knowing the exact signal he referred to. It was one they always used when one of them were attempting to do something their parents didn't approve of.

"Got it." With that, Leatherneck and Kerry started running across the compound.  
Hawk watched, his breath caught in his throat as his daughter and Leatherneck ran hell bent for election across the compound. Ignoring the fact that they were right in the line of fire and they were exposed. What the hell was Leatherneck thinking? Hawk thought. Kerry wasn't ready for this, oh, she was technically in the military, yes and yes, she had been trained with weapons, but, she wasn't an officer, she wasn't trained yet for combat. She simply wasn't ready for this. He knew his troops were prepared for combat and while he felt the loss of each one, they weren't his child, his baby girl, the little pig-tailed girl he played tea party with when he was home.

Kerry and Leatherneck tried to keep down, keep those BATs from noticing their presence as they ran across the compound. It wasn't to be. Though the BATs didn't immediately notice the two darting across the open field, the televipers did and turned their guns at them. Kerry was the first to notice the attacking forces and pushed Leatherneck down. A little too late. He had been hit. Without thinking, she got up and began dragging the near dead weight. The marine had hit his head when he went down. She barely made it twenty feet before another televiper's weapon's shot hit her in the upper chest. The last thought she had before succumbing to unconsciousness was "dear God, I'm not even going to get to see my bars, and Dad is going to be so pissed."

Hawk's breath just about stopped when he watched helplessly as his daughter jumped on top of the hulking marine, got up and began dragging him across the compound and heard her cry of pain as the blast from the televiper's weapon range true and hit her. He gave up his position and ran towards the two downed people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his son also dart out from cover headed for his sister.

"Kerry!" Hawk yelled. "Dear God, Jamie, get back!" He screamed at his son.

"No way, I'm getting her." His son disobeyed him for the first time in his short life.

From the sidelines, the Baroness watched the action and silently realized what was going on. A wry smile tugged at her lipstick covered mouth. This was something she could definitely use.


End file.
